Tormenta de Fuego
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Zuko/Aang. Una tormenta en el momento indicado, siempre puede ser capaz tanto de crear caos como de entrelazar dos destinos que se suponía, no debían de ser tan cercanos. Yaoi/ M-preg
1. Providencia

**El siguiente fic es uno muy, muy, MUY viejito. Y se ubica anterior a la aparición de Toph y por supuesto, deja de seguir la línea de la historia al cuál ha terminado por lo que puede considerarse AU (piedad, escribí esto cuando la serie recién había salido XD). Los que la recuerden, disfrutenla con las nuevas ediciones y los nuevos, no sean crueles XD**

**.**

**Cap. 1**

**Comenzaba a llover y él tan solo caminaba, tropezandose y tambaleandose ante la fuerza de la lluvia y el viento que lo abatían; solamente una vez se había sentido igual pero afortunadamente, esta vez se encontraba sobre suelo firme. Su visión se hacía cada vez mas borrosa y comenzaba a perder conciencia sobre el lugar donde se encontraba pero no quería morir, de eso no había dudas… si tan solo no se hubieran separado, no se encontraría perdido ni a punto de desmayarse.**

**Entonces al fondo de lo que su ya empobrecida vista alcanzaba pudo distinguirlo… en otro momento se hubiera detenido y ocultado pero en esos momentos… en esos momentos, solo deseaba llegar hasta donde se encontraba él…**

**Podía darse cuenta de su mirada, había notado su presencia pero por alguna razón no lo atacaba… un sonido atravesó el de la tormenta, era su voz, algo le decía pero se encontraba tan mal que no entendía nada de lo que decía. Se inclinó hacia delante y se dejo caer en sus brazos que eran cálidos y reconfortantes… para ser de esa persona. Su corazón estaba mas tranquilo mientras cerraba los ojos y su último pensamiento viajaba horas antes, cuando aún no se encontraba en esa situación.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Estaba soleado, no había viento y más adelante dos chicos jugaban a alcanzarse mientras una chica miraba el horizonte con el ceño fruncido. Era obvio, nadie se daba cuenta de nada mas que ella, porque siempre tenía que cuidarlos?**

**-Oigan chicos…**

**-Ni creas que me dejaré ganar esta vez!- gritaba Sokka corriendo por delante de Aang, que parecía estar batallando para darle alcance a este**

**Aang sonrió un poco y levantó un poco mas un pie cuando…**

**-Ni siquiera lo pienses, quedamos en que sería una carrera sin poderes!- gritó Sokka tocando un árbol al fondo y saltando- siiiiiiiiiii! Vencí a Aang!**

**-Tienes las piernas mas largas y eres mas alto que yo- dijo Aang dejándose caer bastante agotado; realmente sin utilizar sus viento no podía hacer aquello**

**-…Chicos…**

**-Le gané a Aang, le gané a Aang!- ****seguía saltando Sokka**

**-Bien, lo admito pero fue muy divertido- dijo el maestro aire sonriendo con resignación al tiempo que las risas de ambos ahora resonaban a través de todo aquel lugar, dándole un ambiente muchísimo mas animado**

**-CHICOS! **

**Ambos se quedaron congelados mirando a la joven que los observaba con expresión molesta mientras señalaba el cielo.**

**-Me hacen el favor de mirar hacia alla y decirme que ven?**

**-Un montón de nubes pasando mientras se hace de tarde?- dijo Sokka con gesto monótono comenzando a rascarse el interior de un oído**

**-Una ligera brisa?- añadió Aang completando la expresión aburrida de su amigo, dejando caer los párpados como si aquello le estuviese produciendo somnolencia**

**-No!- exclamó antes de respirar profundamente- el color del cielo es…**

**-Rosado, que novedad ¬¬**

**-Y no es por el atardecer Sokka ¬¬- dijo Katara mientras Aang abria ligeramente los ojos comprendiendo el mensaje que quería darles su amiga**

**-Se aproxima una tormenta- dijo el niño algo serio mientras los tres se juntaban para mirar el cielo, que en efecto comenzaba a presagiar tormenta mientras un frio viento los recorría**

**-Tormentas, gran novedad**

**-Sokka, deja de hablar así!... si no nos damos prisa, nos alcanzará y no tenemos donde refugiarnos!**

**-Si tenemos!- dijo Aang repentinamente feliz- mas adelante hay unas casas de piedra de un templo abandonado… podemos quedarnos ahí!**

**-Buena idea Aang… no sé como lo sabes pero no importa, si tienes razón entonces deberían servir para permitirnos pasar la noche- dijo la chica con un tono satisfecho a lo que los otros dos se palmearon la mano**

**-Me parece bien**

**-Perfecto y ah!- exclamó el niño mirando a Sokka traviesamente mientras este agitaba su mano palmeada- quiero la revancha**

**-Quieres la revancha?... porque!?- inquirió el moreno observándole con sospecha y dejando de mover su mano mientras que el mas bajito se colocaba las manos en la cadera**

**-Vamos Sokka!... vayamos por distintos caminos y el primero en llegar a las casas, gana… a menos que tengas miedo…**

**-Pfff, miedo yo? No tienes tanta suerte "Avatar"…**

**-Yo creo que no…- trató de interrumpir la chica levantando apenas una mano**

**-En sus marcas, listos, ya!**

**Aang y Sokka salieron disparados por dos caminos diferentes a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras la chica soltaba un suspiro y miraba preocupada hacia delante.**

**-Par de tontos…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El pequeño Aang corría a todo lo que podía, sabía que aún había la posibilidad de que Sokka llegara primero de nuevo pero si ponía empeño, de seguro ganaba esta vez; continuó su camino hasta que de pronto el viento comenzó a soplar aún mas fuerte de lo que él podía controlar.**

**-Como odio cuando pasan estas cosas- murmuró mientras comenzaba a caer una ligera lluvia que de a poco comenzaba a aparecer como si fueran disparos de las nubes dirigidos hacia él, cerrándole la visión y convirtiendo la claridad del atardecer en una cortina cerrada de oscuridad que se apersonaba justo por delante de sus ojos; el agua estaba helada y le había empapado por completo comenzando a lastimarle un poco, esto ya no era correr por la carrera si no para no enfermarse. Estaba seguro que estaba tan helado que si tuviera cabello, este se habría congelado.**

**Congelado… eso era gracioso, suponía. La gruesa cortina de lluvia ya no le permitía ver mas allá de unos centímetros de su nariz, así que comenzó a guiarse por instinto hasta que…**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Su pie no toco suelo, había llegado a la orilla de un barranco y comenzaba a caer… usando aire control disparo una ráfaga hacia donde creía que estaba la tierra esperando con esto minimizar el golpe pero debido a que estaba girando al caer, falló y en lugar de ayudarle a descender suavemente terminó por lanzar la corriente del viento contra una saliente, lo que le impulso a mayor velocidad contra el duro suelo.**

**No sabía durante cuanto tiempo se había quedado inconsciente, pero estaba muy aturdido y sentía demasiado frío… no sabía donde estaba ni que debía de hacer pero su cuerpo le ordeno levantarse y moverse en automático comenzando a caminar sin un rumbo…**

**Tenía que encontrar calor en algún lugar…**

**…**

**-Ya te dije que no y no!**

**-Vamos, que no puedes hacer algo por primera vez en tu vida por tu pobre y anciano tío?**

**-Pobre y anciano tío?... tienes mas fuerza que yo!**

**-Bueno, pero solo en las batallas, eso no me quita que sea un débil anciano… anda, ráscame la espalda…**

**-DIJE QUE NO!**

**El principe Zuko se giró furioso mientras su tio continuaba pidiendo por su asistencia de forma repetida y sin detenerse… que jamás paraba de hablar?... siempre tenía un sermón para todo, incluso tenía un sermón para cuando quería cortarse las uñas de los pies pero este era el colmo.**

**-Iré a caminar- cortó por sobre el hablar de su tío que lo miro riendo**

**-El principe saldrá a caminar en medio de una tormenta?**

**-Si, ire a caminar en medio de una tormenta- espetó saliendo de la tienda y gruñendo**

**Su tío comenzó a reir de buena gana mientras miraba su vacía taza de té.**

**-Hmm… que extraño…- se rasco la barba- las hojitas de mi té parece que presagian algo más que un simple resfriado para ti, querido sobrino- murmuró para sí mismo al tiempo que se rascaba la barba con verdadero animo-… o tal vez me dicen que tome otra taza de té de ginseng…-miro de nuevo la taza y tomo la tetera sonriendo- sí, que tome mas té **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El joven príncipe salio a paso veloz del campamento donde se había instalado con algunos hombres fieles y leales que los habían acompañado en su eterna búsqueda del avatar, no importaba la lluvia, las pequeñas gotas de agua creaban una nube al evaporarse sobre su cuerpo… realmente estaba molesto…**

**Molesto por que?... ni siquiera él lo sabía, lo único que creía percibir era que casi siempre estaba irritado por cualquier cosa que sucediera mal a su alrededor; a donde se había ido que antaño gustaba de jugar con su tío?. Su mano se dirigió hacia su cara, antes de apretar el paso debido a la furia contenida. Su padre había matado a ese joven. Ni siquiera sabía porque demonios quería regresar, para que?... ya se lo habían dicho pero el no quería escuchar, aunque su corazón sabía perfectamente que tenían la razón: su padre, jamás lo quiso.**

**Solo lo usaba y eso le quitaba cualquier sentido de lógica a sus deseos de aceptación por parte de este… entonces, porqué?. Tal vez porque esa era la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado… si tal vez fuera eso o tal vez, simplemente necesitaba… un cambio… un enorme y poderoso cambio en su vida…**

**Y ese cambio llegó de pronto, del otro lado de un claro al cual había llegado; escuchó un crujido y él se detuvo de lleno, con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte mientras escuchaba.**

**-Quién esta ahí!?- gritó**

**Nadie respondió pero los crujidos eran muy claros del otro lado de ese lugar… y entonces, lo vio, caminando hacia el medio del claro y devolviéndole una mirada confundida… sus ojos eran de dolor y angustia, parecía no saber lo que pasaba y estaba asustado y podía darse cuenta de que por su aspecto y la sangre que corría por su cabeza, estaba herido y tal vez más grave de lo que podía verse solo con una mirada superficial.**

**-El avatar- fue lo único que murmuro con sorpresa aunque el pequeño parecía no entender sus palabras; temblaba de frío y realmente sus ropas se le pegaban a la piel, debido a que estaban empapadas de agua… realmente su estado era delicado y mas que lamentable lo que le hizo preguntarse por cuánto tiempo había estado vagando de aquella forma, sin un rumbo exacto o lejos de sus eternos acompañantes.**

**Se miraron unos segundos, antes de que el niño caminara hacia él y se dejara caer en sus brazos perdiendo la conciencia. Este acto hizo que el joven de la nación del fuego abriese mucho los ojos y observara muy sorprendido al chico sin cabello que yacía con los ojos cerrados contra su cuerpo. Acaso era verdad?... el Avatar mismo había llegado hasta él?... ahora que lo tenía podía llevarlo al campamento y encerrarlo, regresando a casa por fin como el héroe que él deseaba pero…**

**Su corazón se oprimió un poco mientras su mente le daba un rotundo NO. No debía entregarlo, pero… porqué? Porqué sentía eso ahora?... que le estaba pasando!?; el niño comenzó a temblar con fuerza lo que significaba que si no recibía calor y se secaba, seguramente enfermaría.**

**Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró confuso… sabía que era lo que iba a hacer pero no tenía idea de porque lo hacía… que raro era el mundo…**

**…**


	2. Después de la tormenta

**Cap. 2**

**En mutuo acuerdo, nada se dijo sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche extraña y lluviosa; nadie hubiese entendido nada, ni siquiera Katara hubiera entendido o al menos así es como lo percibía Aang, mientras se alejaba mirando por sobre su hombro a alguien que había cambiado en una sola noche, su percepción de la vida. Sabía que sus amigos lo habían estado buscando… después de todo, habían pasado al lado de ellos pero Zuko los había cubierto con un escudo de llamas, de manera que parecía que el centro del claro donde se encontraban se estaba incendiando.**

**Ahora tenía que encontrarlos antes de que se preocuparan mas. Y mas oportuno no podía ser el hecho de que justo en ese momento Appa acabara de pasar por encima de su cabeza con los chicos a espaldas de este aún buscándole.**

**-Hey!... chicos!**

**-Aang!**

**En un círculo casi cerrado, el enorme bisonte volador bajo al suelo y comenzó a lamer el rostro de su dueño, que estaba muy feliz.**

**-Aang, donde te habías metido!?- lo regaño Katara- nos tenias muy preocupados**

**-Si, no es emocionante ganar una carrera si el contendiente se pierde- gruño Sokka**

**-Sokka!**

**-Esta bien Katara- dijo Aang sonriendo mientras respiraba profundamente y se trepaba en la espalda de Appa- bueno, nos vamos?**

**Los dos chicos agua se miraron confundidos mientras el maestro aire les ofrecía una gran y luminosa sonrisa; aunque pareciera comportarse normal aún había algo extraño en él, algo en su comportamiento que no dejaba de hacerles pensar que en realidad sí había sucedido algo.**

**-Aang… qué es eso?**

**El chico se giró de su lugar mientras se tocaba un poco la cabeza donde se notaba con fuerza el impacto que tuvo en su caída la noche anterior.**

**-Esto?... ah, jeje, cuando comenzó a llover me resbalé por un barranco y pues, jeje, creo que me golpeé muy duro **

**-Te caíste por un barranco!?- exclamó Sokka con la boca muy abierta- pues por donde corriste?**

**-Solo digamos que me perdí en la lluvia- se explicó**

**Katara lo veía fijamente hasta que, aprovechando que Sokka se volteó a otro lado se acercó mas a Aang con el ceño fruncido.**

**-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a esto- señaló con el dedo una parte de su cuello, en el que se le veía una extraña marca rojiza que rapidamente fue cubierta por la mano del chico que comenzó a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza**

**-Jajajajaja, no es nada… de verdad Katara- dijo el chico sonriendo esperaba muy inocentemente mientras ella lo veía con dudas**

**-Eso... parece una marca de…**

**-WOOOOOOOOOOOO! QUE VISTA!- exclamó de repente señalando el horizonte haciendo que ella pegara un respingo y Sokka se les pegara**

**-Es verdad, que vista!- dijo Sokka mientras su hermana ponía expresión de desconcierto antes de cruzarse de brazos con expresión dudosa… en verdad Aang se estaba comportando muy extraño, pero ya descubriría de que se trataba, tarde o temprano…**

**Por otro lado, el príncipe de la nación del fuego caminaba algo adormecido aún hacia su tienda de campaña, tallandose los ojos pero sin poder alejar de su memoria todo lo sucedido esta noche en que, por primera vez sintio que después de todo, su corazonada no había estado errada…**

**-Oh! Principe Zuko muy buenos días! **

**El pobre chico casi se infarta al aparecer de la nada su tío a su lado con una humeante taza de té**

**-NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO!- exclamó mientras se colocaba una mano en el corazón respirando agitadamente y su tío lo veía con expresión curiosa**

**-Disculpa… donde estuviste toda la noche?- preguntó mientras el chico continuaba avanzando hacia su tienda**

**-No tiene importancia- dijo mientras desaparecía tras su tienda y su tío, tan solo sonreía… algo era diferente en su sobrino… un algo muy apenas distinguible pero ahí estaba… y sabía que tarde o temprano, iba a descubrirlo como siempre.**

**El chico de fuego se dejo caer sobre su cama y cerró los ojos… estaba tan cansado… pero con una sensación muy extraña… una sensación que parecía recordar muy levemente… una sensación… que lo hacía sentir con una calidez muy diferente a la del fuego a la que estaba acostumbrado a manejar… Estaba feliz. Eso era… estaba feliz!... por primera vez desde que su padre lo expulsó de la nación de fuego, se sentía feliz y con ganas de hacer muchas cosas en las que había dejado de pensar siquiera… era tan agradable volver a sentir aquello**

**Sonrio levemente antes de quedarse profundamente dormido… con aquellas imágenes dandole vueltas en su mente…**

**…**

**-Aang… podemos hablar?**

**Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquella noche y Katara no podía dejar de ver, algunos de los cambios en su amigo… no era un cambio radical por el momento, pero si, actuaba levemente diferente… un poco mas despreocupado… un poco mas de todo… Incluso había comenzado a pasar al lado de algunos hombres de la nación de fuego sin correr al lado contrario… era raro pero el les decía que mientras no corrieran, no sospecharían de ellos… de donde había sacado esas ideas? **

**En aquellos momentos, el chico se encontraba descansando sobre la cabeza de Appa mirando el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, con las piernas cruzadas, aparentemente muy tranquilo hasta que lo llamo su amiga… y tampoco reaccionó**

**-Aang… AANG!**

**El mencionado abrió mucho los ojos antes de sentarse de un pequeño salto y voltear a verla moviendo la cabeza de lado**

**-Disculpa, yo… no te oí venir…**

**-Ni hablar- rio levemente Katara mientras se sentaba a su lado- quisiera hablar contigo unos momentos…**

**-Bien!- exclamo el niño sonriendo como todos los días- dime**

**-Bueno…- comenzó- estos ultimos días has actuado muy extraño… mas de lo acostumbrado- a esto el niño hizo un puchero- pero extrañamente fue desde aquella noche en que desapareciste- puso expresión preocupada- tal vez… el golpe que te diste…**

**-No creo que sea eso- dijo Aang, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y comenzo a alterarse- bueno, yo digo, no creo que sea porque no fue tan fuerte, ademas de que siempre me porto asi no importa que y…!**

**-Ya, tranquilo Aang- dicho la chica pues su amigo hablaba a una velocidad enorme, típico de cuando se ponía extremadamente nervioso- no te pido explicaciones solo…- suspiró- me gustaría simplemente que tuvieras la confianza de saber que cuando necesites hablar, solo hazlo… de acuerdo?- dijo**

**-Claro que si…**

**-Muy bien- sonrió la chica- ire a buscar a Sokka… ya hace rato que debería de haber llegado con la cena**

**-Si**

**La maestra agua se alejó de el y este se volvio a acostar, suspirando y mirando hacia el cielo… confiaba en Katara eso ni negarlo pero… se giró lentamente cerrando los ojos… aquello nuevo que sentía crecer dentro de si… dudaba que pudiera contarselo, al menos por el momento…**

**…**

**Zuko por su parte, también había sido víctima de las constantes preguntas de su tío sobre que había pasado aquella noche, sobre el porque había desaparecido, el porque últimamente no prestaba atención a sus lecciones, el porque se quedaba en silencio… Evidentemente no podía decirle a sus hombres sobre lo sucedido y a su tío muchisimo menos… que pensaría de él si se enterara que…?... En cierta manera no lo culparía pero… ahora ni siquiera él podía negar aquello que comenzaba a sentir…**

**Aunque el sabía perfectamente que ya llevaba tiempo sintendo aquello, pero era la primera vez que admitía aquellas emociones en si… pero si ni siquiera lo tenía permitido!... y si se enteraba su padre?... seguramente esta vez lo mataría…**

**Pero seguro él lo valdría… lo valía… se recargó en sus manos frunciendo levemente el cejo… tenía que verlo de nuevo pero… cuando?... cuando tendría la oportunidad?**

**-Has estado muy pensativo principe Zuko**

**El chico levantó la vista hasta dar con su tío que estaba de nuevo con ese extraño juego que en lo personal encontraba doloroso para su cabeza y excesivamente aburrido**

**-Es solo… que ya debería encontrarlo y regresar a casa- dijo intentando usar el tono de voz que usaba siempre que se encontraba molesto pero esta vez, fue mas como un gorjeo suave, que no solo hizo que su tío tirara las cartas de su juego, sino que hasta el mismo se agarró la garganta mientras el color de su rostro se volvía mas rojo de lo usual**

**-Vaya!... no escuchaba ese tono en ti desde que tenías 14- dijo su tío agradablemente sorprendido… en verdad, había estado esforzandose porque su sobrino volviera a ser el mismo de antes y de repente, parecía estarlo logrando pero… definitivamente él no era la causa… entonces que era?**

**-Señor!- gritó un soldado señalando el horizonte- nos llegaron informes de que vieron al Avatar dirigirse hacia ese rumbo!**

**-Entonces a toda marcha!**

**Fue un momento muy extraño… su tío agudizó la mirada, poniendo atención en el movimiento y el aspecto de su sobrino… de repente, el brillo en sus ojos había aparecido pero… diferente al brillo de furia de antes era… alegría…**

**Incluso el movimiento de su cuerpo al indicar el avance no era amenazante sino mas bien de apretar el paso, parecía tener mucha prisa por llegar… ya averiguaría…**

**Por su parte, Zuko en verdad estaba ansioso por llegar hasta donde le indicaron… lo buscaría de nuevo, tenía que verlo de nuevo… no sabía si para retarlo a pelear o para que… bueno, sí lo sabía pero lo mas importante sobre todo… **

**Tenían que verse de nuevo… **

**…**


	3. Confesión

**Cap. 3**

**Su corazón latia con mucha velocidad, podía sentir como todos esos sentimientos se agolpaban contra su pecho, al acercarse y saber que estaria ahí, esperando, como ya habían acordado… no podía creer lo nervioso que se encontraba, como era posible?... parecia que no le hubiese visto jamas o al menos, asi se sentia pero…**

**Pero deseaba estar con él… **

**-Aang?**

**El pequeño volteo bastante distraido, tardo un rato en identificar a la persona que le hablaba, obviamente Katara que con cada dia que pasaba (en realidad dos meses) comenzaba a preocuparse mas y mas; desde hacia un buen tiempo que Aang habia comenzado a pedir que Appa volara muy bajo o no lo hiciera y en caso de que de verdad necesitasen volar, se giraba dentro de la canasta de pasajeros con los ojos cerrados.**

**El Avatar, ultimo maestro aire, que acostumbraba volar por las alturas, mareado? Eso si era en demasia extraño, ademas del hecho que hacia una semana le pidiera que arreglara su pantalón, con la excusa de que este se había encogido repentinamente…**

**Encogido, claro que si!… con la cantidad extraña de alimentos que comenzaba a consumir, no cuestionaba el hecho de que el pantalón se hubiese encogido "mágicamente"… pero también, el hecho de que su carácter comenzaba a cambiar demasiado repentinamente… ya no podía esperar mas! Tenia que saberlo… pero el colmo fue cuando Aang hizo la pregunta mas extraña de todas…**

**…FLASH BACK …...**

**Era apenas una semana antes de el momento en que se encontraban, Katara hacia lo posible por ayudar al chico con su problema de mareo, le preparaba una pocion antigua de la tribu agua que generalmente se le daba a las mujeres embarazadas… pero no podia darle otra porque simplemente, ninguna de las anteriores funcionaba **

**-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**De nuevo Aang vomita mientras Katara solo observa preparando la pocima.**

**-Tomate esto- dijo pasandole el cuenquito con el liquido verdoso en este**

**El chico se limpio la boca y miro con desagrado el contenido de la vasija e hizo un nuevo amago de vomito**

**-Katara, eso se ve…**

**-Se como se ve, pero tienes que tomartela antes de que te deshidrates- regaño la chica mientras Aang ponia expresión resignada y aguantandose la respiración, se tomaba la pocima de un trago largo**

**-ARGH!- se quejo y se tiro hacia un costado para vomitar de nueva cuenta pero Katara, rapidamente se lanzo sobre el tapandole la boca**

**-NO AANG, TIENES QUE TRAGAR!**

**El chico la miro con lagrimas en los ojos y trago… era asqueroso, pero después de eso sintio como su estomago se asentaba.**

**-Esa cosa era asquerosa!- se quejo Aang- a quien le dan esa cosa?**

**-A las embarazadas de mi tribu- dijo tranquilamente Katara pero Aang en cambio, se puso mas blanco que la nieve**

**-A las… embarazadas?**

**-Si, porque?- dijo Katara pero Aang ya estaba con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido…**

**…. FIN FLASH BACK…**

**Katara solo veia al maestro aire que parecia ansioso mientras acampaban… que estaba planeando?... y porque estaba hurgando EN SU BOLSA!?**

**-AANG QUE HACES!?**

**-Lo siento Katara- se disculpo- queria ver si tenias esto… ropa abrigadora pequeña…**

**-Ropa pequeña?- repitio la chica confundida**

**-Para Momo!- exclamo de inmediato levantando a la criatura que tenia la misma cara de confusion de Katara- esta haciendo frio y tu sabes pues… yo no quisiera que se enfermase…**

**-Bueno…- dijo Katara mirandole no muy convencida- si es por Momo… me parece bien**

**-Muchas gracias Katara- dijo el niño levantandose de repente y mirando al cielo- vaya! Si que es tarde…- suspiro- ya es hora de dormir- acto seguido se metio en su bolsa de dormir y aparentemente cayo dormido**

**-Pero que le pasa?- dijo Sokka mirando primero a Aang y luego a su hermana que se encogio de hombros- aun es temprano!**

**Katara nego con la cabeza mientras acomodaba sus cosas, cuando vio un extraño pergamino saliendo del palo volador de Aang; fruncio el cejo y sin que este se diera cuenta, lo tomo y lo leyo, quedansose aun mas extrañada de lo que pudo creer**

**_Te veo esta noche al lado del risco de la Cara de Piedra_**

**Katara miro a Aang y de nuevo la nota… con quien tenia que verse?**

**Esa noche, Katara abrio los ojos discretamente y noto como Aang miraba a ambos lados, antes de levantarse e irse lo mas silenciosamente que podia; la maestra agua se levanto despacio y comenzo a seguir al chico… pero este de repente parecia que se lo habia tragado la tierra!**

**-Aang, que me estas escondiendo?**

**…**

**La luna iluminaba fuertemente todo el bosque mientras el Principe Zuko lo recorria a gran velocidad, esperando llegar hasta el lugar donde se había quedado de ver con el chico… no podia creer lo urgido que se sentia pero… tenia que verlo… Los ultimos metros los hizo corriendo sin saber porque, pero al momento de llegar se detuvo en seco… sentia peligro… alguien que lo asechaba desde las sombras; se coloco en posición de defensa, esperando… cuando repentinamente su ligero y veloz enemigo le salto en las espaldas y le tapo los ojos, gritando:**

**-Adivina quien soy!**

**El pequeño Aang se quedo con los ojos como platos, pues en el momento del susto Zuko habia atacado hacia enfrente, quemando la mayor parte de los arboles del bosque, dejandolos como cerillos recien apagados y humeando… que suerte que era de noche**

**-No me asustes asi!- exclamo Zuko molesto como siempre mientras Aang saltaba-flotaba hacia atrás, poniendo cara de cachorro regañado**

**-No te enojes Zuko- dijo mientras el Principe se llenaba de diminutas arrugas- tu eres un gruñon sin remedio**

**-No soy gruñon!- exclamo antes de mirarle y suspirar, pasando a una posición y una expresión mas calmada- simplemente me… hummm- miro hacia un lado**

**-Te que?**

**-Me preocupo haberte hecho daño- dijo al fin, rindiendose y mirando al niño frente a el, que abrio grande los ojos- Hablo en serio Av…! Digo, Aang- respiro profundo- como maestro fuego se me enseño a atacar todo aquello que sintiera como amenaza y si me saltas encima de repente de esa forma, pues…**

**-De verdad me sigues considerando una amenaza Zuko?- dijo Aang sentado de mariposa en una roca y bajando la cabeza levemente**

**Últimamente habia estado mas sensible de lo normal y aunque no lo quisiese y sabiendo que Zuko no lo había dicho en ese sentido, sus palabras le dolieron como un aguijonazo en el pecho… definitivamente, eso que había descubierto hacia unos dos días y que lo tenía asustado en extremo, lo estaba afectando… Tendría que decirselo a Zuko… pero cuando? Y como tomaria el hecho de que…?... trago un poco cuando sintio una mano sobre las propias y otra que le levantaba ligeramente el rostro por la barbilla**

**-Por supuesto que no- dijo el chico de fuego con la mirada mas tranquila… -de hecho me gustaria saber si tu ya no me consideras amenaza a mi…**

**Aang lo miro un poco antes de desviarla hacia un lado, sonriendo levemente**

**-Jamas te considere amenaza- dijo riendo levemente a lo que el principe gruño levemente**

**-Oye!**

**Aang siguió riendo y el chico de fuego se la devolvio levemente… le gustaba muchisimo escucharle reir, le gustaba verlo contento… tal vez era por eso que tenia tantas ansias por verle, porque en su vida solo y sin el, no habia sonrisas ni felicidad ni nada…**

**Estaba su tio, no podia negar que eso era parte de su felicidad pero, la felicidad que le daba el pequeño Avatar era una muy diferente… una que deseaba que siempre estuviese ahí…**

**Miro de nuevo al niño y sin poder evitarlo un segundo mas, hizo una de las cosas que mas deseaba desde que quedaron en encontrarse ahí… tomo su rostro y beso al niño, con toda la delicadeza y pasion que en esos momentos tenia, sintiendo como el pequeño primero se sorprendia levemente nervioso, antes de dejarse llevar colocando sus manos en su pecho y besandole de igual forma… Estaba consiente de que, aunque ambos eran unos novatos en eso de los besos, el mas nervioso era sin duda el pequeño, por lo mismo de su corta edad y mas aun, monje y niño… en su mente, sabia que la corta edad del chico ademas del hecho de que estuviese prohibido lo que hacian para un monje era uno de sus atractivos **

**Fue una pequeña, pero sumamente agradable pelea de lenguas, ganandola obviamente Zuko que continuaba los besos, hasta que se detuvo dejando al pequeño recargarse en el y abrazandole contra si y sintiendolo cerrar los ojos**

**-Tal vez deberiamos quedar de vernos en las tardes y no de noche- dijo Zuko dejando oir como muy extrañas y contadas ocasiones, un dejo de risita pero el chico no contesto- Aang?**

**El niño entre sus brazos, ahora temblaba, aferrado contra el como un naufrago a su salvacion, cosa que asusto un poco a Zuko… que sucedia?... abrazo un poco al niño contra si y con suavidad, paso uno de sus dedos sobre sus parpados quedando muy sorprendido al sentirlos humedos**

**-Aang… que sucede?- dijo esta vez sumamente preocupado e incorporandolo un poco para verlo directamente y en efecto, el pequeño estaba llorando**

**-Zuko… yo…- dijo el niño cerrando los ojos mientras las lagrimas seguian deslizandose por su rostro y mojando un poco la ropa de ambos- tengo mucho miedo!- confeso mientras los temblores aumentaban**

**-Pequeño- dijo Zuko pegando un poco su rostro con el de el- tienes miedo de que descubran lo de nosotros?... yo no pienso dejarte si lo descubren… si quieren pelear entonces, peleare… hare lo que sea- dijo el con su mirada mas fiera mientras el joven maestro aire se secaba los ojos y reia quedamente ante las expresiones de su, ahora novio**

**-No Zuko… no me da miedo de que sepan que te quiero y de que tu tambien- confeso el niño, levemente sonrojado… eso de admitir sentimientos era algo vergonzo- pero…- de nuevo el miedo lo embargo en un sentimiento demasiado fuerte y sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas regresaron- yo… soy el Avatar… y mi estado… no se… si pueda aguantar… soy solo un niño!- gimio abrazandose a si mismo y de nuevo, dejando fluir todo el miedo que sentia- Zuko… tu eres un principe y mas aun… se supone que algun dia heredes el reino Fuego… y que tu heredero te siga, pero… eso significaria que…**

**-No!- dijo serio Zuko sin despegarse del niño por ningun momento- es verdad que uno de mis sueños siempre fue heredar el Reino de mi padre y conseguir su perdon para regresar… pero… entre eso y tu, te elijo a ti- dijo mientras Aang solo miraba hacia enfrente- se que eres aun pequeño Aang… pero yo… yo te quiero… y no importa ya, si heredo o no el reino fuego, yo solo… te quiero conmigo- dijo mirando el suelo mientras el chico aire suspiraba**

**-No Zuko… tu eres el heredero del reino fuego… si llegas al poder, es posible que tu puedas acabar con la guerra mejor que yo- dijo el niño, un poco ilusionado por dentro pero luego lo miro preocupado- y sinceramente, lo que mas me preocupa en estos momentos no es la guerra si no…- respiro profundo, era tiempo de que se lo dijera- Zuko…**

**-Dime mi pequeño Avatar?- dijo este… la verdad era que las palabras de Aang eran ciertas, si el llegaba al poder, podia poner fin tal como querian ambos, a la guerra entre las naciones y tambien, evitaria la muerte innecesaria de sus hombres… algo contra lo que habia peleado de las tecnicas de Zhao… pero por la mirada de su niño, eso no era su principal preocupación**

**-Estoy muy asustado- confeso y se giro levemente hacia el- de verdad me quieres Zuko?**

**-Si, te quiero- dijo este algo confundido- eres todo en mi vida ahora… bueno, siempre lo fuiste pero, esta vez, lo eres en buena manera- estaba algo sonrojado**

**-Y sin importar lo que pasara, siempre estarias a mi lado?**

**-Hasta el fin del tiempo- aseguro el chico- es una promesa de un hijo de fuego…**

**Aang asintio**

**-Espero que entiendas el porque de mi miedo- dijo Aang serio mientras tomaba su mano- esto estoy seguro, no solo resulta extraño para mi si no para ti también… tal vez el hecho de que sea el Avatar tenga que ver, no lo se… pero tengo miedo… mucho miedo, mas miedo que si tuviese que pelear con un ejercito yo solo… **

**Zuko lo miraba confundido… a que se referia?... Aang cerro los ojos, a pesar de su promesa, no estaba seguro de si Zuko después de enterarse lo abandonaria o lo mataria… si lo dejaba, preferia lo segundo, ya no querria seguir viviendo… Lentamente y con el corazon y su propia mano temblandole con fuerza, la acerco a su vientre e hizo que se lo tocara… Zuko lo miro unos segundos muy confundido… que estaba haciendo?... **

**-Solo… intenta sentir…**

**Zuko cerro los ojos… podia sentir el bulto que era el estomago de Aang… si habia notado que ahora estaba algo gordito pero… no era de forma normal… puso mas atención… aquel bulto en su estomago despedia una energia extraña pero que el podia reconocer…**

**Abrio los ojos asombrado y perplejo y se le quedo viendo al niño que tambien abrio los ojos.**

**-Es… un hijo de fuego…**

**Aang asintio mientras sentia como el miedo regresaba a si…**

**-Es un Zephiro- dijo Aang mientras su temblor regresaba de nueva cuenta- un mestizo de razas…- se abrazo a si mismo mientras de nueva cuenta, las lagrimas salian- tan solo soy un niño!... no se como lidiar con esto!**

**El principe Zuko estaba anonadado y con expresión confusa… intento arreglar ciertas cosas en su cabeza… el chico que tenia frente a el era eso, un chico, no?... un chico embarazado?... eso si que era extraño en demasia… Pero no solo eso… era el primer hijo de ambos… hijo del Principe heredero de la nacion del Fuego y el Avatar… bien, eso aumentaba la extrañeza de todo al ciento por ciento… y no se suponía que cómo avatar no debía de procrear?**

**Y como decía Aang… el era demasiado pequeño para cargar solo con esa responsabilidad y todas las implicaciones que conllevaba el embarazo… que habian hecho!?... pero de pronto, su expresión cambio, al ver al pequeño asustado, abrazandose a si mismo… No podia abandonarlo!... el amaba a ese niño por mucho y por sobre muchas cosas!... y ahora tenia una razon mas para estar a su lado… el era responsable de ambas criaturas frente a el y aunque tampoco era muy grande, el haria todo lo posible por protegerlos con su vida si era necesario**

**Sonrio suavemente y levanto de nuevo el rostro de niño**

**-No te preocupes Aang- dijo con firmeza Zuko mientras el pequeño respiraba profundo- se que es tan extraño para ti como para mi, pero no te abandonare y menos ahora que me necesitas mas que nunca**

**-Zuko yo…- trago Aang- se que tu no querias esto… pero…**

**-Tal vez no era lo que planeabamos, pero esa criatura que esta dentro de ti es nuestra y por lo tanto, es un posible heredero del reino fuego- dijo el principe abrazando al niño contra su pecho- yo lo quiero… tanto como a ti… no por lo de heredero- dijo rapidamente al notar la mirada molesta de Aang- si no porque es de ambos**

**Aang sonrio y cerro los ojos, relajado en el abrazo de Zuko hasta que una nueva idea cruzo por su mente e hizo que se incorporara**

**-Hay… algo mas que me preocupa- dijo el niño mirandolo a los ojos**

**-Y que es?**

**-El señor Ozai… tu padre- dijo Aang**

**…**

**Después de la platica tenida por ambos, solo permanecieron abrazados juntos sin moverse, sintiendo su calor uno con el otro hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde como para que nadie notara la ausencia de ambos… se separaron a regañadientes, pero Zuko le juro que estaria muy cerca y que sus visitas se harian mas seguidas…**

**No iba a dejarlo solo**

**Aang ya estaba de vuelta en el campamento, sonriendo levemente e intentando no hacer ruido, cuando noto que Katara no estaba en su bolsa de dormir**

**-Aang…**

**Katara estaba detrás de el. Él ya sabia que algun dia pasaria, pero no tan pronto… pero ni modo, era hora. Respiro profundo y se giro hacia la chica, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y expresión molesta**

**-Si Katara?**

**-Desde hace tiempo que estas actuando muy raro, no se lo que te sucede y encima te vas de noche a no se donde- el niño respiro profundo y la chica apreto los puños- quiero que me digas ya lo que esta pasando!**

**El niño la miro antes de ver el cielo y soltar el suspiro mas grande de todos; se sento en el suelo y se acomodo para lo que estaba seguro seria la platica mas larga de todas… ella se sento delante de el y pudo sentir sus preguntas… literalmente pudo leer la mente de Katara; el chico la miro serio antes de comenzar**

**-Si en verdad quieres saber todo sobre esa noche…- comenzo el chico, dejando a una sorprendida Katara… en verdad, su primer pregunta era que demonios habia pasado esa noche en que comenzo a portarse raro- te lo dire todo… es largo y extraño y te pido que no me interrumpas mientras te cuento**

**La chica asintio y se preparo… presentia que aquella historia definitivamente no iba a gustarle... **

**…**

**TBC**


	4. Esa noche

**Cap. 4**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon. Yo no me hago responsable y te recuerdo amablemente que hay un precioso botón de retroceso alla arriba si no quieres leer. Por su atención, gracias XD**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katara tan solo lo miraba esperando mientras Aang tomaba aire con nerviosismo y ponia una mano sobre su propio vientre… estaba asustado por lo que pensaria Katara luego o lo que haria pero bueno… ya le había dicho que le contaria…**

**-Esto va a ser muy extraño para ti y algunos detalles tendre que omitirtelos…- dijo levemente sonrojado- pero estoy seguro de que entenderas el porque, aun asi… esto fue lo que paso…**

**…..FLASH BACK …**

**Zuko solo miraba entre asombrado y atontado al niño que respiraba agitadamente entre sus brazos, completamente empadado y… definitivamente indefenso y a su merced; simplemente se le quedaba mirando, sin decidirse a que hacer o que no hacer… Debia entregarselo a su padre?... al Almirante Zhao?... que debia de hacer?... bueno, no podia entregarlo enfermo, se moriria en el camino ademas… eso seria inhumano y el no era una bestia como su padre o el resto de maestros fuego de segunda…**

**Lo sostuvo en brazos y miro a todas partes… lo mejor para ambos seria quedarse en ese sitio, esa parte del claro estaba seca debido a que los arboles alrededor del claro tenia las ramas tan largas, que seguian sirviendo de techo donde se entrecruzaban.**

**Lo recosto en el suelo y sin idea de porque, lo hizo con suavidad mientras lo miraba con atención… paso una mano por su cabeza, donde estaba brotando la sangre antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio, lo del golpe solo habia sido un pequeño raspon, afortunadamente. Pero aun asi, tenia algo de fiebre y estaba temblando mucho por el frio, estaba completamente humedo… lo unico que se le ocurrio en ese momento, fue que tendria que hacer una fogata para ambos hasta que la tormenta pasara y pudiera regresar al campamento con su valiosa carga**

**Termino de hacer la fogata, había tardado un rato en conseguir ramas y mas aun, en secarlas pero ya estaba y con su propio fuego, logro encenderla… solo esperaba que la humedad en el ambiente le permitiera que continuara encendida, en verdad estaba haciendo frio con la lluvia. Miro hacia un lado y ahí estaba el, el Avatar, temblando como una hoja sin poder contenerse… Zuko lo miro largos segundos, hasta que decidio a acercarse y tocarle de nueva cuenta la frente… si se moria, no le serviria de nada…**

**Si, estaba con fiebre y mas aun la ropa mojada solo comenzaba a empeorar su condicion… gruño un poco, porque tendria que cuidarlo hasta que se mejorara… solo que no exageraria porque si se recuperaba bien, seguramente huiria y de nuevo, perderia su oportunidad**

**Puso sus manos sobre él y comenzo a pasarle calor… esperaba con eso secar su ropa, al menos un poco… de pronto, el niño comenzo a gemir y a quejarse lo cual extraño al chico de la coleta… que sucedia? se suponia que lo estaba calentando para secarlo! Toco la ropa con un dedo y entonces se dio cuenta de porque la molestia del chico… la ropa estaba tan llena de agua que, en lugar de secarla el agua en las ropas habia comenzado a calentarse demasiado, comenzando a quemar la delicada piel del niño que cubrian**

**Aang seguia quejandose, no estaba completamente inconsciente y a traves de la niebla de su mente podia ver a Zuko sobre el, con sus manos arriba de su cuerpo e intentando pasarle calor, pero cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo comenzo a sentir dolor… lo estaba quemando!**

**Intento decirle aquello, pero de sus labios solo broto ese leve quejido que aun asi parecio servir para que Zuko se diera cuenta del hecho, ya que luego del sonido, este dejo de hacerlo y parecia buscar alguna otra manera de proporcionarle calor. Zuko gruño y de nuevo, levanto un poco de la tela que cubria al niño… seguia empapada de agua y el cuerpo debajo, se enfriaba demasiado… si no le pasaba calor de alguna manera, el niño tendria hipotermia y probablemente moriria…**

**Solo tenia una opcion… rayos! Miro el cuerpo del niño y sentia como si su fuego interno ahora se alojara en su cara… no podia creer lo que iba a hacer y peor, que mentalmente se sintiera contento de hacerlo porque muy dentro de si, sabia que le gustaba ese pequeño niño sin cabello… **

**Aang ya no estaba inconsciente pero tampoco queria moverse, estaba demasiado debil y no queria provocar un ataque del principe de la nacion del fuego y menos ahora que no podia defenderse… literalmente el chico podia hacer lo que quisiese con él. Zuko estaba bastante nervioso, no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo… bueno, si, si queria hacerlo, desde hacia un tiempo pero… no de esa manera!... se golpeo un poco la frente, que se suponia que estaba pensando? Definitivamente, el estar lejos de casa y cerca de este niño le estaba afectando, mejor hacer rapido lo que tenia que hacer o el niño moriria y el estaria peor**

**Respiro profundo y se sento delante del pequeño cuerpo frente a el y sin mas, comenzo a quitar las empapadas y escurrientes telas del cuerpo del pequeño… las primeras no fueron problema, porque estas estaban arriba de otras, pero al llegar a las que estaban directamente sobre la piel del niño…**

**No pudo evitar sonrojarse en sobremanera al quitar primero la parte superior y después la inferior, quedando el niño solo con la ropa interior… Zuko volteo la cara, su cuerpo habia comenzado a reaccionar con la vision del niño semi-desnudo y… no le agradaba mucho la idea de que este despertarse y viera su estado… No, eso ni pensarlo!... tomo las empapadas prendas y las coloco al lado de la fogata, sobre unas ramas bajas de un arbol cercano, esperando a que estas se secaran rapido mientras así fuera, mas pronto podria dejar de verlo…**

**Aang por su lado, si creia que la ropa humeda era helada, el estar ahora sin ella era como estar en medio del polo sur sin ninguna capa abrigandole… y peor aun, la ropa interior que traia puesta seguia estando muy mojada y por lo tanto, le estaba congelando "ciertas zonas" que preferiria no estuviesen adoloridas…**

**Zuko regreso a su lado y noto que el niño seguia temblando… obvio, lo habia dejado sin nada, que estupido se sentia!... se quito la capa que el traia encima y se la coloco al niño, esperando que con eso tomase algo de calor propio, no queria acercarse demasiado, pero entonces noto que el pequeño lo estaba observando… Rayos, lo habia visto!... entonces, el pequeño Avatar miro hacia abajo y Zuko siguió su mirada… su ropa interior empapada… el principe de fuego jamas habia enrojecido tanto… queria que se la quitara!... en parte entendia eso, pero por otro lado, se estaba muriendo de la pena…**

**-No creas que esto sera asi siempre, esto es solo porque no puedo entregarte muerto- dijo en un tono que esperaba sonase enfadado mientras, con la punta de los dedos tomaba la tela negra del cuerpo del niño y lo mas rapido que sus nervios se lo permitian, la quitaba y de inmediato, cubria esa parte con la capa que le habia puesto encima…**

**Aang suspiro un poco… era un alivio no tener encima ese pedazo de hielo, pero aun asi el frio seguia entumeciendolo… se estaba congelando… iba a morir… comenzo a temblar de nuevo y eso parecio poner todavía mas nervioso a Zuko**

**-Deja de temblar!... ahora eres mi prisionero y ademas, este clima no es peor que el del polo sur!- exclamo**

**Pero eso no evito que Aang siguiera temblando… demasiado tiempo con la ropa mojada ya habia hecho efecto en el pequeño cuerpo asi que, una pequeña capa no le iba a quitar el frio ni la hipotermia que parecia que estaba comenzando a tomar parte del cuerpo del chico**

**Zuko nego con la cabeza… no podia negarlo mas tiempo, ese pequeño necesitaba de su calor para no morir y eso podia verlo a traves de los ojos de Aang, que no dejaban de verlo… estaba muy asustado, el mismo estaba conciente de que estaba a merced de lo que el principe de la nacion de fuego quisiese hacer. Este respiro profundo, antes de acercarse al chico… ya se habia rendido, por mas que su mente dijera algo, su corazon decia lo contrario… era hora de hacerle caso a este y no a los estupidos ideales de la nacion de fuego…**

**-No tengas miedo- dijo Zuko con voz suave, intentando calmarlo- no voy a hacerte daño**

**Aang lo miro con desconfianza… no era la primera vez que se encontraba a merced de ese chico… y generalmente no salia tan bien librado como queria…**

**Zuko levanto despacio el cuerpo del niño, acomodando su capa lo mas que pudo alrededor de su frágil figura antes de sentarlo entre sus piernas y abrazarlo contra si, intentando darle el calor corporal que requeria para sobrevivir y no enfermar mas… El Avatar se sentia mas calido… en verdad, el estar contra su cuerpo le estaba ayudando, pero aun asi por algun lado se estaba metiendo el frio y sin poder evitarlo, comenzo a temblar de nuevo… quisieralo o no, le dolia el trasero porque el suelo estaba helado**

**-Hace… demasiado frio…- dijo el niño con la voz muy debil todavía**

**Zuko asintio levemente sonrojado y moviendose, cargo en brazos al niño hasta dejarlo bien acomodado en su regazo y abrazado… pero hasta el mismo lo entendio, el calor que tenia no era suficiente para quitarle la hipotermia que ya tenia el pequeño…**

**La otra opcion era meter al pequeño entre sus ropas y aumentar su propio calor interno, para asi quitarle el frio y la hipotermia pero… eso requeria un contacto piel-piel y aunque su corazon le decia que era la mejor de las ideas… su mente comenzaba a gritarle "pervertido" por todas partes. Suspiro y miro al niño… este le devolvio la mirada y parecio entender porque asintio… sin otra cosa que le impidiese hacer aquello, el mismo comenzo a abrirse la ropa para luego, pegar directamente a Aang contra si y cerro estas mismas sobre el cuerpo de ambos…**

**Cerro los ojos… necesitaba hacer la respiración de fuego pero muy leve, de manera que no dañara al pequeño… al momento en que sus pieles se tocaron, un estremecimiento recorrio a Zuko, rayos! El crio en verdad estaba helado, no lo culpaba por estar temblando como pollito mojado**

**El problema comenzo a venir cuando su mente comenzo a divagar… el niño entre sus brazos… los dos juntos… una reaccion comenzo a hacer acto de presencia en si y esto hizo que elevara el cuerpo del niño con las rodillas, para evitar que este se diera cuenta aunque Aang se sorprendio mucho al sentirse elevado y que el principe solo mirara hacia abajo, con expresión confusa**

**-Que sucede?**

**Obviemante no podia decirle! Que vergonzoso! Zuko se gruñó a sí mismo por aquello mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y Aang, se aferraba a los hombros del chico para evitar caerse de espaldas ya que el mayor lo tenía sobre la punta de sus rodillas, dejandolo en un equilibrio MUY precario**

**-Zuko, me voy a caer…- dijo Aang dando un atisbo hacia abajo y fue entonces cuando noto el "problema"- ahhhhhh!- exclamo del susto mientras Zuko enrojecia hasta tal punto, que casi parecía fusionarse con la fogata frente a ellos**

**-No mires hacia abajo!- exclamo Zuko pero inevitablemente el tambien observo el pequeño cuerpo frente al suyo… aun tatuado por aquellas extrañas flechas, era increíblemente bello y delicado, mas blanco que la luna y extrañamente muy suave… daban ganas de tenerlo de nueva cuenta contra su cuerpo, abrazado contra el y sintiendolo… sin embargo, eso no estaba ayudando nada a lo que estaba intentando evitar **

**Por su lado Aang… tampoco podia quitarle la vista de encima al chico de fuego… el cuerpo frente suyo estaba MUY bien proporcionado, producto de años de entrenamiento pero… esa extraña cicatriz que lo recorria por completo… aun asi, se sentia extrañamente atraido y de nuevo deseaba estar contra el… aunque hubiese un "impedimento" que no dejaria que Zuko y el se abrazaran por el momento…**

**-Que te sucedió?- pregunto señalando su cuerpo, a lo que el principe se distrajo por el momento de su otra preocupación**

**-Mi padre- dijo- mi padre se enfado conmigo un dia y me quemo medio cuerpo- suspiro con los ojos cerrados, intentando no recordar- esa es la razon por la que tengo que capturarte… se enfado mucho cuando yo no quise enfrentarlo y no me dejara regresar hasta que te lleve conmigo, entiendes?**

**-Ya veo- dijo el niño mirando un poco hacia un lado- eso… es triste… debes extrañar mucho tu casa**

**-Mas de lo que podrías imaginar… pero mi tio tiene razon… si mi padre me quisiese de verdad, no…- trago un poco a lo que Aang lo miro con la expresión mas dulce que tenia guardada **

**-Pero… tu tío te quiere y tu quieres regresar a casa…- dijo y Zuko lo miro- sabes?... yo también extraño mi casa… ahí habia varios monjes que querian separarme de la persona que mas queria en este mundo… pero aun asi, yo deseaba regresar… claro, antes de enterarme de…**

**-Lo siento- termino Zuko sabiendo a lo que se referia… la nacion de fuego que habia matado a todos los maestro aire…- si te soy sincero… yo no voy de acuerdo con que maten a las personas en la guerra, aunque sea inevitable…**

**-Puedo notarlo- dijo Aang con una ligera sonrisa, antes de que un estremecimiento lo recorriera- por casualidad no tienes otro abrigo?…. Aquí arriba hace frio**

**-Cierto, lo siento!- se disculpo mientras regresaba a la posición del chico sobre su regazo… ya que si se daba cuenta!... mejor que no muriera, aunque eso significara una vergüenza mas**

**-No te preocupes, no te culpo- dijo Aang travieso, tipico de el- nadie se resiste a mi, jajajaja- rio mientras Zuko enrojecia**

**-No eres tan inocente como aparentas- gruño pero en realidad, lo encontraba divertido**

**-Tengo 112 años! Que esperabas?**

**-Tienes 12 años… quien te enseño esas maldades pequeño?- dijo, aunque era la primera vez que le llamaba "pequeño"**

**-Sokka… yo no sabia muchas cosas asi que Sokka comenzo a explicarme… claro que fue MUY cruel al no omitirme nada- se agarro la cabeza- la verdad es que me dijo cosas que hubiese preferido no saber hasta los 16**

**-Ya veo**

**Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Aang se recargo en el pecho del chico.**

**-Zuko…**

**-Que quieres Avatar?**

**-Tu me odias?**

**La pregunta habia venido tan de repente, que le resultaba extraña… porque preguntaba eso?**

**-Porque lo dices Avatar?**

**-Siempre me persigues, pero cuando estamos cerca… bueno, me atacas como si en verdad me odiaras…**

**-No… no te odio- dijo abrazandole un poco mas contra el- supongo… que al pelear contra ti, me liberaba de las presiones que tenia, sin pensar en que podia dañarte… y la verdad, no quiero dañarte… yo… no quiero que te hagas daño…**

**-Hmm…- Aang en lugar de hacer expresión alguna de sorpresa, tan solo asintio en la misma posición- y la vez que me salvaste la vida con Zhao?**

**-No iba a permitir que el me ganara al entregarte- dijo**

**-Pero… podias haberme tenido amarrado y asi no hubiera huido de ti… en cambio, me liberaste por completo**

**-Bueno… como dije, no quiero lastimarte, solo llevarte frente a mi padre… ademas luego, tu me salvaste a mi… me devolviste el favor…**

**-No lo tomes asi- dijo el niño levantando muy poco la mirada- la verdad es… que me agradas… y no queria que te hicieran daño tampoco…**

**-Te agrado?- dijo confuso Zuko a lo que el niño asintio- pero… yo te he tratado…**

**-No importa como peleemos o que pase, no me has dañado- dijo con una ligera sonrisa- de todas las oportunidades que has tenido, no me has lastimado… me cuidas… es obvio que no eres una mala persona…**

**-Hmm- se sonrojo un poco Zuko pero lo siguiente si lo saco de si**

**-Ademas, yo te gusto…**

**-Eso no es verdad!- exclamo a todo color el chico mientras el niño del aire lo miraba con simpleza**

**-Entonces, muestramelo- dijo- tu… me gustas… y últimamente me has hecho entender que tu tambien sientes lo mismo… si no lo es, este es un buen momento para que me muestres que miento…**

**Zuko lo miro a los ojos… el niño hablaba muy en serio… en su mente, pudo recordar la primera vez que se admitio a si mismo que le gustaba ese niño con la flecha en la frente… rayos!, en verdad lo queria y demasiado... era un sentimiento muy, muy profundo y que por mas que intentara no podia arrancarse del pecho…**

**Aang tenia razon… si de verdad lo queria o no, este a era un buen momento para mostrarlo y mas aun ahora que sabia que era correspondido… respiro profundo y tomando al niño contra el, unio sus labios en un beso profundo y largo… el primer beso que daba en toda su vida y que estaba lleno de preguntas aun, preguntas que deseaban ser contestadas en ese momento urgentemente… El niño tan solo veia al principe de la nacion de fuego e internamente comenzo a asustarse… y si Zuko lo mataba por lo que acababa de decir?... en realidad, era una tonteria, el principe de los hijos de fuego, ya casi mayor de edad y el, un pequeño niño maestro aire que siempre se encontraba peleando en su contra, enamorados el uno del otro?**

**Hacia un tiempo que el sabia lo que sentia por Zuko, el solo lo habia notado cuando hablo con Katara sobre lo que se sentia enamorarse… una sensación que quemaba por dentro al ver a esa persona especial… y encima mas, cuando fueron con la adivina… eso nunca se lo dijo a los chicos, pero esta mujer ya le habia dicho lo que el ya sabia en su interior… que estaba enamorado de un chico que pertenecia a un bando en el que el no deseaba estar**

**Obviamente hablaba de Zuko, de eso no habia duda… y ahora… Zuko se habia acercado y habia tomado sus labios con los de el… se sentia ardiendo por dentro, la sensación era intensa y mas por el hecho de que era el primer beso que recibia en los labios…**

**Y como toda criatura, el sentimiento que daban sus cuerpos no les dejaban opcion mas que obedecer asi que el principe de los hijos de fuego, tomo la estrecha cintura del chico y lo atrajo mas hacia asi, aumentando la velocidad de los besos sobre este y sintiendo como comenzaban a ser devueltos con la misma intensidad y deseo que el mismo**

**No podia creer en lo que estaban acabando… cuando Zuko se imagino su primer beso con alguien… no se imagino que literalmente del primer beso, volaria a querer un contacto mas… intimo; pero en verdad asi era, estaba abrazado a ese pequeño niño y la verdad, deseaba cada vez mas sentirse mas en contacto con el… era inevitable, como inevitable es que dos magnetos se atraigan**

**Aang por su lado estaba muy confundido… era muy diferente escuchar que algo suceda en otra persona y otra era, sentirla el mimo en su cuerpo, sentir ese calor quemante que se esparcia por todo si y que nublaba su mente, dejandole pensar en solo como podia hacer para unirse mas al chico frente a el y que le siguiera propinando esas sensaciones tan agradables y placenteras. El contacto de ambos no se hizo esperar por mucho y Zuko, comenzo a acariciar el pequeño y algo frio cuerpo frente suyo, pasando por toda la espalda y algo mas abajo, provocando que un largo escalofrio recorriera el cuerpo de niño en su regazo, que dejo escapar un suspiro dentro de los besos que continuaban entre ellos**

**Sin poder evitarlo, el niño se acomodo mejor en la cintura del principe de fuego, que continuaba acariciando en circulos toda la espalda y parte del trasero del niño que seguia estremeciendose bajo las constantes caricias del chico que era dueño de su boca y de sus suspiros**

**Sus mentes dejaron de pensar lo que hacian, simplemente comenzaron a seguir el compas marcado por el sonido de la lluvia, el crepitar de la fogata y el susurro del viento entre las ramas, de pronto, todos los sonidos salidos en aquel momento, comenzaron a tomar parte de todo el eco de ese bosque como ocultando un secreto muy importante que debiera quedarse ahí. Los besos que repartian entre ellos ya no eran suficientes para todo lo que sentian, ni siquiera con la tremenda guerra de lenguas en la que ahora se encontraban trabados, saboreandose el uno al otro como si no hubiese mas que ellos en ese mundo**

**Zuko comenzo a bajar por su cuello, besando y mordiendo la suave piel del niño que, ya no estaba fria si no calida, muy calida y deliciosa, como jamas penso que estaria el cuerpo del niño al que tanto tiempo habia estado persiguiendo por su mundo**

**Aang por su lado, se estremecia y temblaba con cada toque, cada roce que le proporcionaba aquel chico, internamente sus nervios estaban quedando de lado para dejar paso a un deseo casi incontrolable, que le pedia a gritos moverse contra el cuerpo del otro, en un frote intenso que podia sentir que hacia que el otro aumentara tanto intensidad como en velocidad de los besos que le proporcionaba en el cuerpo, por todo su torso y cada vez mas abajo…**

**No pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo al sentir como el chico mas alto que el, lo recostaba contra el suelo, pero afortunadamente encima de la capa que antes traia puesta encima… Zuko estaba completamente sobre el, repartiendo sus besos por toda la piel que tenia frente a si, marcandola en pequeños enrojecimientos sobre lo blanco del chico aire… se veia tan hermoso y frágil… no podia creer que tuviera al mismisimo avatar debajo suyo y gimiendo por mas**

**Aang sentia como la sangre comenzaba a agolparse violentamente en una zona donde Zuko ya habia comenzado a trabajar… la verdad, por dentro estaba asustado, aquello que estaba sintiendo solo le habia pasado una noche hacia poco pero Katara habia dicho que era completamente normal… pero Zuko estaba alli abajo!**

**Intento llamarlo, pero lo unico que salia de sus labios eran gemidos y lloriqueos… las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes para su pequeño cuerpo y el deseo de que Zuko no se detuviera, le ganaban al intento de hablar; sin poder evitarlo, con una mano se aferro al piso mientras con la otra, se agarraba a la cabeza del chico, arqueandose repetidas veces mientras su cuerpo dejaba de responder a la mente y en un repentino calor, se liberaba en la boca de su amante…**

**El principe del reino de fuego, no habia podido resistirse a la tentacion de tomar el miembro del pequeño niño frente suyo… la curiosidad de tocarlo y sentirlo literalmente lo estaba torturando… era un calor que quemaba y lo torturaba mas que el mismo castigo recibido por su padre, el señor del fuego Ozai… su boca se movia al compas del movimiento del chico debajo suyo, que parecia buscar cada vez mas roce de el… y bueno, el estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que desease en esos momentos**

**Sintio como su niño se tensaba y se dejaba venir en su boca… el solo cerro los ojos y saboreo lo que el pequeño le estaba regalando… termino con el, antes de regresar al lado de su rostro sonrojado y besarlo suavemente de nueva cuenta.**

**-Como te sientes?**

**-Extraño- confeso el niño retomando el aire y el color, mientras Zuko sentia que el mismo estaba adolorido por no acabar el- de todas las cosas prohibidas para un monje, esta era la mas grave y es justamente la que acabo de romper- abrio mucho los ojos mientras un estremecimiento lo recorria- porque… estamos haciendo esto?**

**-Creo…- dijo el chico de fuego hablando con el corazon mas que con la mente- que esto era algo que ambos ya queriamos…**

**-Creo que tienes razon- dijo el niño cerrando un momento los ojos, antes de regresar la mirada hacia el- no has acabado cierto?**

**El principe del reino Fuego enrojecio con fuerza mientras asentia… el dolor en su zona sur lo estaba matando y realmente se estaba conteniendo mucho para no terminar encima del chico, que continuaba mirandolo.**

**-Y no piensas tomarme?**

**Eso tomo por sorpresa al chico de la coleta, que lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**-Que?**

**-Dije…- respiro profundo Aang… ni el mismo sabia porque decia aquello- que si no piensas tomarme?... se que deseas eso y yo también asi que… porque no lo haces?**

**Aang estaba completamente sonrojado mientras Zuko lo observaba en silencio… si, el deseaba tomar al pequeño pero precisamente eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, que Aang aun era un niño pequeño y el hecho de tan solo hacerle un daño… nunca se lo perdonaria**

**Pero el deseo en ese momento era mayor, asi que, haciendo lo que su cuerpo exigia tomo al niño en brazos y comenzo a besarlo de nueva cuenta, pasando por sus labios, su rostro, y el resto de su cuerpo, logrando que de nuevo el niño se excitara… Lo necesitaba lo mas relajado posible o si no, de verdad se arrepentiria de aquella noche; metio de a uno en uno sus dedos en la boca del pequeño, esperando que entendiera el mensaje, lo cual hizo y comenzo a humedecerlos para algo que el ya queria que viniera.**

**Tenia curiosidad… no sabia si llamarla curiosidad infantil, pero era curiosidad por saber, por tocar, por aprender del chico que acababa de sacar sus dedos de entre sus labios y lo miraba a los ojos, en una muda preparación de lo que estaba por venir.**

**Pero bueno, la especialidad de los monjes era la concentración y la meditacion, no?... asi que simplemente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el placer que su cuerpo recibia de las caricias y los besos de aquel que pedia su alma para siempre. Un escalofrio lo recorrio por completo al sentir como la mano de Zuko bajaba hasta su parte trasera y lo abria, mientras introducia uno de sus dedos en su pequeño hueco; la verdad, no era tan doloroso como lo suponia, si no, era molesto… pero eso fue cambiando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y todas las sensaciones se mezclaban entre si…**

**El dolor de verdad vino después, cuando Zuko introdujo uno y después otro dedo en su interior… su tension y sus lagrimas mostraban el sentimiento mezclado entre dolor y placer, aunque este ultimo comenzaba a predominar sobre los demas, haciendo que el niño comenzara a arquearse levemente y buscara mas contacto**

**Zuko decidio que era el momento, asi que en un movimiento rapido se ubico en la entrada del niño que por primera vez, no encontraba la manera de concentrarse ni de relajarse… pero lo intento, no queria que sucediera algo de lo que luego, el principe de fuego se arrepintiera… Primero se introdujo lento y después, rapido, quedandose quieto en su interior, mientras sentia al pequeño aferrarse a el, debido al dolor que sentia recorrer su cuerpo… si no se relajaba, de verdad iba a quedar lastimado…**

**-Aang…- le susurro Zuko- solo no pienses en esto… piensa en el sitio que mas tranquilidad te da…**

**El niño asintio y cerro los ojos… un lugar que le diera tranquilidad… de inmediato por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes del antiguo templo Aire, de sus amigos, de su maestro… todo en paz como debia de ser antes de la guerra…**

**Lentamente, su cuerpo se dejo de tensar y fue mas facil para Zuko, el moverse en su interior… lentamente, ambos cuerpos comenzaron a moverse en un vaiven sincronizado, que de poco en poco, comenzaba a aumentar de velocidad y de fuerza, comenzando a sobrepasar con sus gemidos y gritos los sonidos de la lluvia y del viento… Era extraño para ambos, ese momento tan imaginado infinidad de veces pero al fin, realizado, ellos ahora eran uno, como lo habian querido y por primera vez, Aang experimentaba lo que era ser tomado por la persona amada… era mil veces mejor de lo que le habian contado y no entendia porque los monjes aire lo prohibian tanto**

**De la misma forma era para Zuko, habia soñado tantas veces con tener a este niño a su lado, que por un instante, creyo que estaba en el paraíso, pues ese seria el unico lugar donde podria estar en paz y al lado de la persona que tanto amaba y deseaba proteger… En un ultimo segundo, ambos se sintieron separados de sus cuerpos, para regresar a ellos, justo cuando Zuko llenaba al pequeño con su esencia… al fin, ambos habian terminado, agotados, con frio y demas pero juntos… al fin, habian cumplido un deseo mutuo…**

**Aang rio quedamente mientras se acomodaba mejor en el abrazo de Zuko y este, se aseguraba de que el niño no tocara el suelo **

**-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado- dijo Zuko cuando al fin, logro recuperar la respiración**

**-Porque? tan malo fue?- dijo Aang apenas despierto mientras el principe de la nacion de fuego se separaba de el y le regalaba una sonrisa que pocas veces era vista en el**

**-Por supuesto que no… eres bastante bueno para solo tener 12 años- dijo pero luego noto que sus palabras ya no eran escuchadas… el pequeño se encontraba profundamente dormido**

**Se quedo un largo rato tan solo, mirandole dormir… era increíble lo bello que se veia, asi de tranquilo y a su lado, sin miedo ni temor a querelo… sin miedo por haberle entregado algo guardado tan celosamente que nadie mas podia siquiera en imaginar tomar… y este pequeño se lo habia entregado sin dudarlo ni un momento…**

**Lo amaba… eso era… Aang lo amaba y el tambien lo amaba… era tan simple y tan complicado como eso… no lo dejaria nunca mas… aun por sobre su padre de ser necesario**

**-Te amo Aang- dijo besando su frente y recostandose a su lado, asegurandose de que estuviera bien cubierto y cerrando los ojos**

**-Zuko… Zuko despierta!**

**El mencionado se sobresalto bastante al escuchar la voz del avatar… después, de todo estaba acostumbrado a atacarlo pero apenas abrio los ojos, recordo todo lo pasado antes y en lugar de atacarle, se rasco la cabeza.**

**-Que sucede Aang?**

**-Mis amigos- dijo señalando el cielo**

**Zuko agudizo la mirada y noto una enorme sombra que sobrevolaba el bosque… era el bisonte volador de Aang y encima de el estaban Katara y Sokka llamandole.**

**-Rayos- dijo Zuko y de inmediato, adopto una pose de ataque y levanto una muralla de fuego entre ellos y el lugar donde se encontraban**

**-Que haces!?- exclamo Aang cuando Zuko lo cargo contra el y se sento en el suelo, muy cerca de las enormes llamas tapandolos de su vista**

**-Por el momento no creo que sea bueno que nos vean juntos- dijo simplemente y Aang asintio**

**Zuko tenia razon… lo de su relacion era muy rapido y el decirselos ahora… probablemente no lo entenderian**

**-No hay que decirles nada- dijo Zuko una vez que los chicos hubiesen pasado por encima de ellos y se hubiesen alejado- no quisiera que te dejasen**

**Aang asintio bajando la cabeza… realmente no queria esconderles nada a sus mejore samigos, pero Zuko estaba en lo cierto, no queria perder a sus amigos, asi que por el momento, lo mejor seria mantener lo de ellos dos en secreto**

**-Voy a extrañarte mucho- dijo Aang en voz baja mientras Zuko lo miraba con tristeza**

**Luego, sin decir nada mas, lo beso en los labios, dejando a un muy sonrojado y mas que feliz Aang**

**-Tu sabes que lo que siento por ti es de verdad- dijo Zuko levemente sonrojado- yo no juego con estas cosas… y no pienso dejarte solo… estare cerca de ti, cada que me necesites**

**-De verdad?- pregunto Aang entusiasmado a lo que Zuko asintio nervioso- que bien!... entonces, nos veremos pronto!- exclamo corriendo hacia la direccion donde vio que desaparecian sus amigos**

**-Hasta pronto… mi pequeño Avatar**

**…**

**Aang termino de hablar y se quedo callado, mirando el suelo mientras el silencio cubria todo alrededor de ellos dos… Katara no hacia ningun sonido y de pronto, se levanto y se fue lejos de el, acomodo su bolsa de dormir y se acosto sin mas**

**El joven maestro aire se abrazo las rodillas y cerro los ojos, angustiado… Zuko, como lo necesitaba en ese momento!**

**…**

**TBC**


	5. Declaración en par

**Cap. 5**

**Todo era muy extraño… de repente se encontraba parado, enfrentando a una persona que no conocía, luchando por su vida… sentía una pequeña presion atrás y podia escucharse como muy lejano su propia voz que decia "alejate"**

**Pero aun asi, no reconocia a que o a quien se lo decia… solo podia mirar hacia enfrente, a una persona que estaba nublada y que no podia distinguir claramente… una persona… que sabia que queria matarlo… alguien que deseaba que dejara de existir…**

**Y de pronto, fuego. Estaba lleno de fuego a su alrededor… **

**Se sento rapidamente con la respiración agitada, tratando de normalizarla mientras con los ojos muy abiertos observaba los alrededores… no, Katara y Sokka dormian profundamente… solo era una pesadilla… una que esperaba no repitiera…**

**Al día siguiente, Aang habia sido el primero en despertar… pero una pequeña flor azul a su lado, le hizo sonreir por primera vez desde que terminara de hablar con Katara sobre su asunto.**

**-Ajummmmmmmmmmmm, buenos dias- dijo Sokka estirandose y tronandose un poco la espalda hacia atrás mientras Aang no le prestaba mucha atención **

**-Buenos dias**

**-Hmm- Sokka miro alrededor y se rasco la cabeza- y… donde esta Katara?**

**Aang levanto un poco la vista de la flor que tenia en la mano y nego con tristeza.**

**-Quéeeeeeeeee? pero si tu siempre sabes donde esta mi hermana!**

**-Pero… esta vez… no me dijo- dijo Aang mientras Momo se le trepaba a la espalda y le daba una frutilla- al menos se que tu me apoyas**

**-Vaya! Hasta que regresas!**

**El joven maestro aire levanto la vista y vio como llegaba Katara al campamento… se veia algo cansada y aturdida pero muy seria, cosa que hasta Sokka notó porque dejo de hablar y se alejo a una distancia prudente.**

**-Podemos hablar en privado Aang?**

**Katara se habia girado hacia este, que estaba asustado y confundido… miro de reojo a Sokka que se encogio de hombros y asintio; Katara se giro de nueva cuenta y se interno en el bosque, a lo que Aang se levanto y comenzo a seguirla con un poco de temor.**

**-Pues que le hiciste Aang?**

**El chico camino un buen rato detrás de la maestra aire, hasta que llegaron a unas rocas cerca de una saliente donde se sentaron.**

**-No voy a negar que me sorprendiste mucho**

**Aang levanto la vista al escuchar el tono de voz suave que utilizo Katara… eso le produjo un gran y enorme alivio… al parecer no estaba enojada con el!**

**Katara sonrio un poco mirando el piso antes de seguir.**

**-La verdad… tu y Zuko… es algo tan difícil de creer o siquiera pensar…**

**-Pero es real- dijo Aang mientras su amiga asentia**

**-Me puedo dar cuenta por como lo mencionas… cielos, de verdad esto es tan extraño…- la chica lo miro curiosa- y… cuando comenzaste a darte cuenta de lo que sentias?**

**-Cuando me di cuenta de que no podia ver que le sucediera algo sin intentar salvarlo- dijo levemente sonrojado- cada vez que lo veia… me daba mucha alegria…**

**-Pues la verdad no se te notaba, jaja**

**-Porque dices eso?**

**-Por que cada vez que nos encontrabamos, terminabas las peleas con una enorme sonrisa- dijo Katara encogiendose de hombros a lo que Aang se sonrojo mucho**

**-La verdad es que… aun hay otra cosa que tienes que saber…- dijo mirando el suelo… la chica lo observó algo confundida hasta que notó la mirada del chico y el modo en que colocaba su mano en su vientre**

**-Aang no me digas que…**

**-Desde hace unos meses…- confeso el niño con la mirada levemente gacha- es extraño… sabes?... no esperaba esto hasta que comentaste que mis síntomas eran similares a las de las mujeres de tu tribu y bueno… comence a sentir una presencia… la de mi bebe…**

**Katara se quedo unos segundos callada mirando a Aang… y luego acto seguido comenzo a gritar con las manos en la boca, dejando a un muy asustado maestro aire **

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AANG DE VERDAD VAS A SER MAMA!?**

**El chico estaba inclinado hacia atrás con Katara casi encima mientras asentia ante la brillante mirada de su amiga**

**-No puedo creerlo!... ya de por si eres un niño bien tierno y vas a tener un bebe!... lastima si llegara a parecerse al padre **

**-Katara!- exclamo Aang sonrojado pero a la vez, feliz- Zuko no esta tan mal…**

**-Claro… para ti- dijo en un tono que solo incremento la coloracion de Aang… pero que amiga la suya!... pero por otro lado, ahora se sentia mas tranquilo… Katara seguia haciendo aspavientos y ruiditos emocionados mientras el chico veia hacia arriba… donde estaria ahora Zuko?**

**…**

**Por su parte, el príncipe desterrado de la nación del fuego no encontraba como librarse de la mirada de su tío, que cada día se volvia mas penetrante y no precisamente por el arduo y agotador entrenamiento que habia comenzado a recibir **

**-Tio basta ya!- se quejo después de fallar de nueva cuenta, un paso importante de una tecnica muy difícil- tus miradas me estan poniendo MUY nervioso!**

**-Disculpa principe Zuko pero es que… jejeje- el tio lo miraba con una sonrisa no solo en el rostro sino tambien en los ojos**

**-Es que qué? **

**-Bueno…- dijo sentandose en una roca mientras se rascaba la barba- hay algo que quisieras contarle a tu tio? **

**-Algo como que?- dijo Zuko secandose la nuca con una toalla mientras el anciano no dejaba de sonreir**

**-Algo asi como… de tu enamorada…**

**El joven guerrero de fuego se encontraba agachado en un arroyito que se encontraba al lado de donde estaban entrenando, se habia mojado el cabello que finalmente había dejado crecer y habia tomado un trago…**

**Claro hasta que su tio menciono eso y Zuko simulo una pequeña fuente humana al escupir lo que habia tomado mientras se atragantaba**

**-QUE DIJISTE!?**

**-Bueno… has estado distraido… te sales entre la noche y cuando crees que no te estoy viendo, sonries y te pones a ver el horizonte… es evidente que estas enamorado- dijo con tranquilidad alargando la mano y tomando una tacita de te, que se encontraba en una piedra con otras cosas preparadas**

**Zuko no podia responder, tan solo estaba colorado mientras su tio bebia largo y tendido **

**-Pero dime algo Zuko!... es bonita?... es inteligente?... es fuerte?**

**El chico suspiro profundamente… jamás se imagino que aquel momento llegara tan repentinamente… pero en fin, tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias algun dia no?... y mejor que fuera pronto y que pasara de una buena vez lo que tuviera que pasar…**

**-Bueno… es… err… una persona creativa… bastante fuerte… sensible y graciosa… "y ademas que bah! Es muy lindo… pero no puedo decirle eso!"**

**-Hmm…- el tio sonrio mirando su taza de te- Zuko…**

**-Dime tio**

**-Me estas siendo sincero?**

**-Por supuesto que si- dijo el chico confundido**

**-Entonces, serias tan amable de decirme el nombre de la persona que se robo el corazon y la cabeza de mi sobrino?**

**-…- Zuko no podia hablar… se le habia secado la boca por los nervios y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza respondio- es… el Avatar… es Aang…**

**Zuko espero y espero la reaccion de su tio Iroh pero… nada… simplemente siguió sentado, tomandose su te y respirando pausadamente como si no hubiese dicho nada… que estaba pasando?**

**-Tio?**

**-Por cuanto tiempo pensabas tratar de esconderlo Zuko?- dijo el tio levantando la vista al fin pero sin ninguna expresión de molestia**

**-Tratar de esconderlo?**

**-Vamos Principe Zuko!- exclamo el tio dandose una palmada en una pierna- no pensaras que puedes esconderle ese tipo de cosas a tu tio y menos después de que has sido tan evidente- respiro profundo y se levanto pesadamente- no voy a juzgarte como lo hizo mi hermano Ozai, eso jamás… es tu decisión y voy a estar feliz con ella mientras en ello venga tu felicidad- sonrio**

**Zuko solo se quedo unos segundos de pie, bastante sorprendido… antes de ir y abrazar a su tio**

**-Muchas gracias por entenderlo**

**-Se te notaba que estabas muy enamorado de ese chico- dijo mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia el campamento donde dormían- no era solo obsesión la tuya- termino**

**-Supongo que no**

**-Pero una cosa mas, principe Zuko- dijo el tio esta vez con una expresión muy seria- nadie mas debe enterarse de esto… si esta situación llegara a oidos del señor del fuego Ozai…**

**-Mandaria cazar a Aang nuevamente… y esta vez hasta asegurarse de matarlo personalmente- dijo serio mientras una angustia interna comenzaba a invadirlo… **

**Ya antes habia hecho lo posible por proteger a Aang de su padre, de los soldados, de Zhao… pero esta vez, Zuko ya no tenia ni los hombres ni los medios para defenderlo ni protegerlo como quisiera… estaba el solo… por primera vez, solo dependia de si mismo. Había pasado un tiempo entre la última vez que se había visto con el niño y muchas cosas habían cambiado, varias que ni siquiera le había comentado al chico de la flecha… y que no estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría**

**Apreto los puños y agudizo la mirada… no… no permitiria que su padre matase a Aang… no permitiria que el señor Ozai se enterase de nada… **

**Un ruido en la maleza los alerto. Zuko y el general Iroh se colocaron en posición de pelea a una velocidad impresionante y arrojaron al mismo tiempo un chorro de fuego contra un arbol cercano, donde una sombra salto y comenzo a correr entre la maleza, esquivando velozmente los ataques**

**-Es un soldado de mi padre!- exclamo Zuko furioso**

**Lo que mas temia se estaba llevando a cabo ahora… el señor Ozai iba a enterarse… intento perseguirlo pero de inmediato fue tomado de los hombros por su tio**

**-No Zuko!- grito el anciano- no hay tiempo!... tienes que ir y alertar al Avatar y a sus amigos… tu conoces a tu padre, el ataque del señor del fuego sera poderoso… y mas ahora que se entere de lo tuyo… ni siquiera tu estaras a salvo…**

**Zuko apreto los puños mientras movia la cabeza… su Aang… por su culpa estaba en peligro…**

**Un segundo sonido alerto al tio y al sobrino que se giraron de inmediato, dispuestos a defenderse… cuando los soldados que antes seguian a Iroh y a Zuko se aparecian y se inclinaban ante ellos**

**-Ustedes…**

**-Nuestra lealtad esta con usted, principe Zuko- dijo el capitan que los lideraba mirandolo a los ojos- nosotros los defenderemos a usted y al Avatar hasta la muerte… no lo defraudaremos**

**Zuko suspiro aliviado e internamente feliz… no estaba solo como creia… miro el horizonte a lo lejos, de repente con una expresión de calma…**

**-Ahora el señor Ozai lo sabra todo…**

**-No tio- dijo el chico sonriendo un poco- mi padre no lo sabe todo… gracias a que el tipo huyo rapido… mi hijo esta a salvo ahora…**

**…**

**TBC**


	6. Para Sokka

**Cap. 6**

**Desde una semana atrás, Katara había comenzado a cuidar MUY de cerca al pequeño Avatar ya que según ella, con lo descuidado que era Aang, probablemente se accidentaria y eso podria lastimar al pequeño que descansaba comodamente en el vientre de Aang (y Aang todo angustiado cuando Katara dijo ello, se cubrio de pies a cabeza con toda la ropa acolchada que tuvo a mano). **

**Por esos dias Sokka estuvo preguntando mucho por Aang, que qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos o que sucedia porque se habían estado comportando verdaderamente muy raro pero no le decían ni media palabra de lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**-Ya de verdad, que me estan escondiendo?- dijo el chico por millonesima vez mientras Aang y Katara solo se veian y reian**

**-Nada que quieras saber- dijo Aang mirando por sobre su hombro mientras seguia agarrado a Appa**

**-De verdad no pueden decirme?- se quejo el chico**

**-De verdad NO QUIERES SABERLO hermano- dijo Katara sonriendo maliciosamente a lo que su hermano puso una de sus expresiones funestas **

**-Bien… quedense con sus secretitos, como quiera ni me interesaba- dijo girandose y quedando boca arriba… en verdad últimamente aquellos dos estaban insoportables**

**-Cuando crees tu que seria conveniente decirle?- dijo Aang mirandola antes de volver a ver a Sokka**

**-Nunca- respondio antes de mirar preocupada a Aang- sabes? Mi hermano es muy… err… como decirlo… conservador… si se entera, seguro no se lo tomara muy bien que digamos**

**-Supongo que tienes razon- dijo el chico mirando hacia arriba e inconscientemente, de nuevo llevo su mano a su vientre- Sokka… tal vez no…**

**-Pero no te preocupes, cuando le digamos yo me asegurare de que no te moleste- dijo Katara con expresión de batalla y Aang le agradecio con una sonrisa y una gotita de sudor en la nuca… solo esperaba no perder ahora a su amigo**

**…**

**Zuko por su parte estaba mas que desesperado… como rayos le hacia Aang para desaparecer de un dia para otro!? su tio tan solo lo miraba andar de aquí para alla, mientras tomaba tranquilamente su taza de te recien hechecita.**

**-No crees que ya deberias tranquilizarte?**

**-Tranquilizarme?... mi padre esta casi por matar a Aang y me pides que me calme!?- tipica escena Zuko arrojando fuego a ambos lados de su cuerpo y semi quemando todo a su paso **

**-Pero el señor Ozai no lo encuentra aun, asi que… de que te angustias?- dejo de tomar su te y miro fijamente a su sobrino- por cierto principe Zuko… ya sabes que sera tu hijo?**

**El chico lo miro confundido sin entender.**

**-Que… sera?**

**-Si!... niño o niña- aclaro el tio a lo que el chico enrojecio- no tienes alguna idea?**

**-Me gustaria que fuera chico- dijo- pero si llega a ser niña, la querre de igual manera…**

**-Me da gusto escuchar eso- sonrio su tio- porque esta pregunta fue la misma que le hizo tu abuelo a tu padre, pero claro, la respuesta fue distinta…**

**-Ah si?- dijo Zuko curioso- que fue lo que dijo?**

**-Dijo… que solo esperaba que su primogenito no fuera mujer porque entonces seria considerado debil… aunque claro, luego nació Azula… y supongo que tuvo que tragarse sus palabras JAJAJA**

**Ser considerado debil… Zuko respiro profundo y miro hacia arriba mientras su tio agradecia el hecho de que su sobrino por fin se hubiera detenido en sus vueltas; mientras el principe del fuego recordaba… a el tambien lo habian llamado debil.**

**-No importa lo que seas… mientras seas mi hijo, yo te protegere- susurro**

**…**

**-Qué es lo que le estará pasando?**

**Aang y Katara miraban silenciosamente a Sokka cuando el chico de la flecha soltó esa repentina pregunta.**

**-Que no lo recuerdas?... ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Yue… bueno…**

**Aang parpadeo un poco antes de poner expresión triste.**

**-Es verdad- suspiró- me gustaría poder hacer algo por el…**

**-Podrias ir al mundo de los espiritus y ver si Yue puede hablar con el!- dijo de repente feliz Katara pero el joven maestro aire negó con la cabeza**

**-Yue se trasmuto en el cuerpo del espiritu de la luna en el pez blanco- la miro- ella no se encuentra en el mundo de los espiritus y dudo de que ahora deje tan facil su nuevo cuerpo mortal**

**-Supongo que tienes razon- murmuro Katara triste…**

**Pobre Sokka… parecia que al fin todos habian encontrado algo de felicidad en medio de aquella guerra que afectaba a todos menos el… ella como su hermana se sentia mal de no poder hacer nada y estaba segura de que Aang tambien lo estaba**

**De repente y sin decir nada, Sokka se levanto y se fue.**

**-Hermano!**

**Una mano la detuvo; era Aang que tan solo lo veia con una expresión que ella no acababa de entender del todo.**

**-Dejale…**

**-Pero Aang…**

**-En estos momentos, el necesita estar solo- dijo el chico mirando el cielo nocturno que ya mostraba en su horizonte una enorme y resplandeciente luna**

**-Supongo que tienes razon**

**…**

**Realmente Sokka no deseaba alejarse de ellos… al menos no demasiado… solo lo suficiente para que no le escucharan llorar si de repente le daban ganas de hacerlo… aunque en esos momentos ya tenia ganas de comenzar…**

**Yue… la extrañaba muchisimo… era la unica chica a la que habia querido tanto… bueno, mentira, no la primera… pero si la única a la que había llegado a amar…**

**_-Sokka…_**

**Esa voz… esa voz era la de Yue!... debía estar soñando… miro a todas partes y noto que la luna iluminaba mas un sitio al fondo del bosque, mas que al resto… y había una sombra moviendose entre los arboles… alguien estaba alejandose de él…**

**_-Sokka…_**

**-Yue?...- pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos y comenzando a seguir aquella luz que veia mas lejos… esta lo llevo hasta la orilla de un acantilado, donde un unico rayo resplandeciente de luna iluminaba un pequeño bulto en el suelo y a una mujer, parada al lado de este, mirandolo con una pequeña sonrisa**

**…**

**-Señor!... detectamos el sitio donde se encuentra el avatar!**

**Zuko ya estaba al borde de los nervios y para intentar calmarse, habia comenzado a jugar ese estupido jueguito que tanto detestaba con su tio, que no dejaba de vencerlo una y otra y otra vez hasta el grado de que todo el barco estaba temblando porque el principe no dejaba de golpear el piso con el pie.**

**-YA ERA HORA!- exclamo cuando recordo que los soldados ahora estaban ayudandolos como voluntarios- yo… lo…**

**-No diga nada señor- dijo el soldado sonriendo- nosotros no queremos que cambie… mucho su comportamiento hacia nosotros… por ahora, solo ocupese de descansar hasta que lleguemos a donde se encuentra el joven Avatar**

**-No podre descansar hasta que vea de nuevo a Aang y sepa que esta bien- dijo una vez que el soldado se hubo retirado y se dejaba caer sobre una silla**

**Su tio solo solto una risita mientras movia la cabeza**

**-Siempre pasa lo mismo contigo Principe Zuko- dijo el tio moviendo otra pieza de su juego**

**-A que te refieres?**

**-Siempre es de "buscar al avatar"… lo encuentras y te quedas tranquilo dos días hasta que comienzas a buscarlo de nuevo y te desesperas… es un ciclo- sonrio mientras su sobrino enrojecia- claro! Que ahora lo buscas con mas ahínco, jejeje**

**-Es solo que no quiero que mi padre lo encuentre primero- dijo mientras su tio se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana con intencion de abrirla… pero al hacerlo, fruncio el cejo un poco**

**-O… tu hermana…**

**-Qué?- Zuko corrio hacia la puerta y salio a cubierta, mientras tomaba un catalejo y miraba en la dirección que decia su tio.**

**-Azula…**

**…**

**Katara y Aang se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata, platicando de las cosas que tenían que hacer antes de que llegara el cometa a su mundo y de que era lo que harian en caso de que el bebe no hubiese nacido a tiempo para la batalla (ni modo que Aang con la panza de embarazado fuera a plena batalla)**

**-Ya tengo ganas de ver a mi bebé- dijo Aang emocionado mientras se imaginaba un mini él en chiquito volando como pajarito (solo con los brazos) mientras Katara se imaginaba un mini Zuko con cara de siempre estar molesto y quemandolos a cada tres pasos**

**-Ojala no se parezca a Zuko o habra problemas- dijo Katara arrojando pequeñas ramas al fuego a lo que Aang puso expresión de puchero**

**-Pero Zuko no es feo!**

**-Tal vez para ti no, pero a mi sigue sin agradarme del todo y mas aun después de que le metió mano a mi mejor amigo- dijo con simpleza mientras Aang se ponia mas rojo que un tomate y se cruzaba de brazos**

**-Injusta- sonrio Aang mientras un sonido en los arbustos los alertaba**

**-Sokka?**

**Este caminaba hacia ellos sin mirarlos, tan solo la vista fija en el bulto que llevaba en brazos, tenia los ojos muy abiertos y parecia imposibilitado para decir nada.**

**-Sokka?- Katara se levanto muy preocupada y camino hacia el, al igual que Aang (pero este con mas dificultad)**

**El chico levanto la vista; se veia sorprendido al tiempo que destapaba un poco el bulto y Katara se tapaba la boca y Aang por poco no cae al piso.**

**-Sokka, eso es…!**

**-No puede ser…**

**Sokka llevaba en brazos una pequeña bebe… una pequeña copia de la Yue que antes habian visto… pero, pero… era imposible!**

**-No es Yue- aclaro el chico aparentemente saliendo al fin de su catalepsia al darse cuenta de que su hermana y su amigo estaban realmente muy asustados- pero si lleva su sangre… su nombre es Hai An Jing… y es… bueno… ella dijo que lo era… que era… una expresión física de…**

**Los chicos hicieron un silencio mientras el mayor de los presentes parecía enrojecer tanto como la fogata cerca de ellos **

**-Pero… como…**

**-Otra trasmutación?- dijo de repente Aang bastante sorprendido- vaya!... es excelente!... quisiera aprender a hacer eso- sonrio enormemente mientras Katara se acerca al chico y carga al pequeño bulto**

**-Expliquense ambos…**

**-Ni yo lo se Katara- dijo Sokka rascandose la cabeza- yo estaba muy tranquilo pensando en la inmortalidad de los peces-rana cuando de repente se me aparece Yue y me da a esta niña!... me da el nombre y dice que es hija mia y de ella y que la cuide mucho!... te aseguro que yo tampoco entiendo nada!**

**-Ya veo- dijo Aang captando la atención de los chicos- aparentemente Yue no queria dejarte solo… asi que tomo algo de tu esencia y de la propia y la transformo en esta pequeña… vaya que tienes mucha suerte Sokka **

**-Gracias… creo…- dijo el chico antes de agarrarse la cabeza- ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Soy muy joven para ser padre, que dira de esto Gran Gran Abuela!?**

**-Jajajajajajaja muy buen punto- sonrio Katara mientras Aang seguia riendo…- parece que ahora tenemos algo mas de que preocuparnos…**

**-Si…- Sokka miro un poco sobre su hombro la luna llena que seguia su camino nocturno- _muchas gracias Yue…_**

**….**

**Mientras tanto… una nave se dirigia en feroz competencia con la nave de Zuko hacia tierra firme, buscando llegar antes y asi capurar a Aang…**

**-Esto será muy divertido, verdad hermanito? Otra vez tu y yo buscando lo mismo… pero esta vez, yo llegaré primero… **

**…**

**TBC**


	7. La reunión de los Avatar

**Cap. 7**

**Era un sitio extraño, MUY extraño… un frio pesado, aplastante se sentía alrededor de aquel lugar, mientras la niebla se arremolinaba a poca altura del terroso suelo, donde por aquí y allá, algunas rocas se dejaban ver apenas las puntas. Muy pocas personas lograban ver ese sitio, de hecho, solo una persona cada tantos años podía entrar ahí y esa persona era obviamente, el mismo Avatar… el mundo espiritual a tempranas horas del día era tranquilo y quieto…**

**Demasiado tenebroso incluso para los mismos espíritus que vivían en ese sitio… no todos se atrevían a salir a esas horas y menos ahora que se escuchaban el retumbar de pasos de espiritus que caminaban sin prisa, aparentemente como dormidos aun en su sueño eterno…**

**Eran muchos, demasiados!... los demás espiritus del lugar se hacían simplemente hacia un lado, sin atreverse si quiera a verlos a la cara, aquellas figuras que se movian flotando entre la niebla del suelo, eran muy importantes y respetadas dentro del mundo de los espiritus y pocos eran los que tenían permitido siquiera acercarse a uno de ellos. Aquellos entes llegaron como llamados por una voz interna a una caverna, donde se iban congregando y separando cada uno por su nación de origen… agua, fuego, tierra y aire se acomodaban cada quien con los suyos, mientras intercambiaban comentarios y sucesos en voz baja, esperando a que aquello que los hubiese llamado comenzara la reunion…**

**La reunión de todos los Avatar existidos anteriormente.**

**De pronto, todos callaron… aunque el Avatar Công Ming Shui era mas venerado que el que acababa de llegar, aún así, el recién entrado era también una figura poderosa y respetada, al que no se le podía ver sin hacer reverencia… Pocos lograban lo que aquellos dos en sus antiguas vidas, así que simplemente los observaron en silencio, mientras el recién llegado se quedaba en pie, frente a todos y observando a aquel que lo veían desde su altura, sin moverse o parpadear.**

**-Roku, ya sabes la razón por la que te hemos traido a esta reunión…**

**-En realidad no- dijo con calma el antiguo maestro fuego a lo que algunos de los Avatar negaron con la cabeza- no nos habíamos tenido que reunir así desde que Zhàn Zhéng levantó en armas a la antigua tribu de tierra con los agua**

**Todos cruzaron miradas, especialmente los Avatar Agua y Tierra que no dejaban de ver a otro mas bajito que el resto, que puso expresión de querer que el suelo lo tragase para evitar las miradas de todos.**

**-Casi casi le quitaba el trabajo a Ozai- bromeo uno a lo que algunos hicieron amago de risas, antes de callar por la feroz mirada del Avatar Ming**

**-Estamos aquí por que tu niño Avatar… Aang, acaba de romper la regla mas sagrada de todos los Avatar…**

**Silencio general. Roku abrió grande los ojos y miró confundido a Ming mientras los demás ponían expresión de no creerse nada… era tan pesado el silencio… el Avatar de la nación de Fuego no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.**

**Su Aang, el pequeño inocente que lo había secundado, romper la regla mas importante de los Avatar?... eso era imposible!... Aang… no, él jamás haría eso…**

**-No… él…**

**-Sabes cual es la regla principal de los Avatar, no Roku?**

**-Si- respondió el adulto mirando fijo a Ming- el Avatar debe procurar que su descendencia no tenga la capacidad de heredar sus dones, para que el ciclo permanezca como debe ser…**

**-Y tu chico, Aang, ha roto esa regla- dijo severo el Avatar maestro Agua, Ming- y no solo eso… literalmente la tiro por tierra… rompió la regla de la peor forma que nadie pudiera haber hecho…**

**-Si te refieres a la chica Katara- dijo Roku- no veo porque el escándalo, siempre y cuando el bebé no sea…**

**-Incluso si la hubiera roto con esa chica, estaría mal pero no sería tan grave como para convocar a todos los Avatar, no crees Roku?- dijo Ming a lo que los demás se miraron y Roku callo- tu niño hizo aun algo peor…**

**-Que podría ser peor?- retó Roku**

**Ming miró a Roku con lástima… en verdad, tanto esfuerzo que había metido Roku con Aang para que ahora apareciese con esa clase de noticias…**

**-Tu niño Aang… esta embarazado…**

**Un silencio aun mas grande y pesado se hizo presente sobre todos… si antes habían sentido tenso el ambiente, ahora nadie podía moverse… no podían hacer si quiera algún gesto de aprobación o negación… estaban petrificados con la noticia**

**Eso hasta que Roku pareció regresar a la realidad, como si un enorme manto aun estuviese sobre su cabeza.**

**-No…**

**-Si Roku- dijo Ming negando con la cabeza- tu niño Aang rompió la regla de una forma imperdonable… y aun peor… tu niño se acostó con el príncipe de la nación de Fuego y ahora esta esperando un descendiente de ambos… recuerdas los problemas que trajo eso, cierto? No le advertiste nada al respecto? Recuerdas que tipo de sangre posee consigo ese muchacho?**

**-Un Cephiro- dijo bajo Roku sabiendo que de todas formas, fue escuchado por todos en aquella cueva- un Cephiro creado… **

**-Ya sabes también que todos los Cephiro fueron muertos por su egoísmo- dijo Ming- sin importar el tipo de Cephiro que sea, este bebé tiene que morir…**

**-Pero es tan necesario?- pregunto otro Avatar a lo que algunos asintieron- si es un Cephiro entonces no estará heredando nada respecto a su madre y no intervendrá en el ciclo de reencarnación del Avatar…**

**-Ya los Cephiro tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno y se negaron- dijo otro- un Cephiro solo traeria problemas**

**-Pero si es hijo de un Avatar, que tan permitido nos esta matarlo?- dijo otro**

**Roku y Ming solo veían a las partes discutir… la mitad apoyaba el hecho de que el bebé muriera y otros, que viviera siempre y cuando no interviniera con la misión de su madre.**

**-Ya callense!- exclamo Ming molesto- aquí el principal culpable es Roku, por guiar mal al niño!**

**Roku solo inclino la cabeza al escuchar la acusación… era verdad… lo de Aang era completamente su culpa al no poder guiarlo bien…**

**-Mi culpa… si… lo es…**

**-El bebé morira- dijo Ming satisfecho- solo eso limpiara el buen nombre de los Avatar…**

**-Yo no voy de acuerdo con la moción…**

**-Avatar Thian Shi…**

**Un Avatar que estaba al fondo en las sombras se levanto y camino al frente… era muy alto y blanco como la nieve, al igual que su largo cabello plateado, que parecía flotar… todos los demás Avatar hicieron reverencia ante aquel que su poder era muchisimo mas grande que el de todos ellos juntos**

**-Si, soy yo- dijo el anciano sonriendo mientras movia una mano de dedos largos- y debo decir, que no deberian matar a las criaturas que descansan en el niño… sería muy duro para la madre perderlos no creen?**

**-A… las…?**

**-Son dos?**

**-En realidad son tres- corrigió el antiguo Avatar haciendo que todos los demás comenzasen a dejar salir ruidos de sorpresa e irritación- aunque creo que solo uno de ellos llevara mucho de lo que su madre pueda otorgarle no es algo de que preocuparse… un Cephiro de clase uno y dos de clase dos no son algo como para hacer tanto escándalo...**

**-Un Cephiro clase uno y dos clase dos- gruño Ming- le recuerdo que usted mismo es el primer Avatar que existió y además, le recuerdo también que usted es un Cephiro clase uno y que los de su tribu fueron muertos cuando no quisieron ayudar a las personas… usted fue el unico que lo hizo y dudamos de que alguien como usted vuelva a existir…**

**-Pero niño- dijo el Avatar sin quitar la sonrisa- el mismo Aang actua como yo lo hacía a su edad y ni siquiera es un Cephiro!… Zhang fue Avatar también e hizo tanto mal como los de mi tribu asi que… eso no podrás evitarlo matando inocentes o terminarás convirtiéndote en uno de esos que tanto desprecias… no te parece?**

**-Pero…- Ming seguía sin ceder terreno- Roku solo se dedica a cuidar a Aang… quien se encargará de los bebés?... no hay nadie…**

**-Yo ya me encargue de eso, no te preocupes…- dijo una voz al fondo al tiempo que de nuevo los Avatar se movian para darle paso a alguien mas**

**De las sombras, una mujer elegante salio y se paro al lado del anciano mas alto, con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-Kyoshi…**

**La Avatar seguia sonriendo mientras asentia y obsevaba al anciano, que se inclino un poco.**

**-La bella Kyoshi ha accedido a ser ella quien cuide de los pequeños que lleva Aang dentro de si**

**-Pero…!**

**-Con esto y Roku, creo que ya no tendra problemas en dejar con vida a los pequeños- dijo la mujer tapandose parte del rostro con uno de sus abanicos**

**El Avatar de Agua estuvo a punto de replicar cuando simplemente, respiro profundo y nego con la cabeza.**

**-Bien, bien… ahora tu y Roku son responsables de lo que suceda, bien o mal, en nuestros reinos…**

**-Dejalo en nuestras manos- dijo Roku decidido… no importaba lo que hubiera hecho Aang… ahora lo que necesitaban ambos chicos era apoyo y lo iban a recibir…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Aang…?**

**Zuko veia al chico, recargado entre sus brazos aparentemente muy metido en sus pensamientos**

**-Pequeño?**

**-Estoy bien- respondio Aang después de un rato, sin dejar de mirar hacia delante- es solo… eso de que tu padre se entere…- se abrazo un poco hacia Zuko y este lo abrigo mas con sus brazos**

**Hacia poco que se habian encontrado y, después de estarle gritando (ante las risas de Aang) que no se volviera a perder así, decidieron tomarse la tarde para estar juntos simplemente… y claro con la ayuda de Katara que se llevo a Sokka para que no se enterara nada de nada **

**-No te preocupes- dijo Zuko serio- yo te protegere**

**-Lo se…**

**Ambos se quedaron asi, sin decir nada y sin saber que dos espiritus observaban desde un arbol cercano…**

**…**

**TBC**


	8. Súplica

**Cap. 8**

**Aang daba vueltas y vueltas y de nuevo, miraba hacia el horizonte antes de soltar un suspiro… estaba extremadamente nervioso e inquieto… la semana pasada Zuko había sido atacado tres veces por su hermana Azula y la ultima vez, no habia salido nada bien librado…**

**Tenía un brazo roto y aun así, insistió en partir hacia la isla mayor de la nación de fuego, el lugar donde se localizaba su antigua casa, el palacio del rey y señor de todos los maestros fuego existentes y futuro abuelo de su bebé: el señor Ozai. Se sobo un poco el vientre mientras ponia expresión de molestia… a 8 meses y medio ya, su bebé pateaba y se movía como todo un maestro fuego… oh cielos! Y si se parecía a Zuko?... a él no le hacia molestia pero de seguro a Katara no le haría gracia perseguir a un pequeño lanzallamas con piernas que incendiara todo a su alrededor**

**Su vientre ya era incluso demasiado grande como para que el soportara estar mucho tiempo de píe, su cuerpo era tan pequeño que el estar parado durante mas de una hora, le ocasionaba dolor en la espalda durante medio día seguido.**

**Se sentó en el suelo y respiro profundamente mientras su interior no dejaba de moverse y pegar rebotes… podía incluso sentir un pequeño codo clavandose en él, es mas, podía ver el borde de este sobresaliendo de él lo cual le causo gracia.**

**-Shhh… basta ya, no querrás que mamá se sienta mal, cierto?- dijo sorprendiendose de repente de encontrarse hablando, de nueva cuenta hacia su estómago**

**Rio de buena gana, la verdad es que desde que se dio cuenta de que una nueva vida crecía dentro de si, había tomado la costumbre de hablarle aunque Katara le había dicho que era casi imposible que un bebé pudiese oirle a través de su piel, él estaba casi seguro de que le oía y que entendía lo que decía.**

**Un sonido cerca de él hizo que se incorporara aunque no con la velocidad que quería, en verdad ese bebé suyo iba a nacer enorme de seguro; se sostuvo la panza con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su abanico… no sabía si tendria que defenderse, así que se preparo.**

**-Aang?**

**Respiro profundo y aliviado. Era Katara, que venia con Sokka detrás y un ruido que en un inicio, parecia ser Momo aplastado pero en realidad era la pequeña hija de Sokka, que lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.**

**-Por favor Hai… en verdad estas pesada y si sigues llorando asi nos van a descubrir!**

**Pero la pequeña en lugar de entender una palabra de su mas que desesperado papi, comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza haciendo que casi el mismo Sokka llorara también.**

**-Oh Sokka!- lo regaño Katara quitandole a la niña y meciendola contra ella- porque no averiguas que es lo que tiene?... eres el padre no?**

**-Si, pero Yue no me la envió con instructivos- gruño el chico a lo que su hermana nego con la cabeza- que!?**

**-Que eres un bestia en lo que se refiere a cuidar niños- dijo la chica enseñandole la lengua para luego investigar a la pequeña- lo que tiene es hambre "genio"**

**-Bueno!... se supone que las mujeres lo saben todo, para eso nacieron no?- dijo el chico para luego, salir volando contra un arbol victima de un golpe que le dio su hermana bastante furiosa**

**-Si eso crees tu entonces no deberias criar a esta niña!**

**Aang comenzo a reir de buena gana ante el nuevo pleito de sus amigos, antes de respirar profundamente y poner expresión preocupada… y si el tampoco era una buena madre para su bebé?... el había sido criado como un chico y por lo tanto, no sabría como criar a un bebé salido de si mismo.**

**Y no estaba seguro de que el fácilmente inflamable Zuko supiera mejor que él cuidar a un pequeño que probablemente, lloraria igual que la pequeña Hai na Jing o peor después de todo… la mitad de la sangre de su bebé sería de un guerrero de fuego. Katara y Sokka estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que no se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellos, Aang se estaba auto angustiando pensando en lo que pasaría o no; el chico se dio por vencido cuando sintió una pequeña presión y comenzo a respirar profundo.**

**-Katara… hacia donde se fue Zuko?**

**De repente el chico se había puesto pálido pero miraba de forma muy seria y fija a sus amigos… lo cual comenzó a preocuparlos.**

**…**

**Por su parte Zuko estaba muy preocupado, buscando la manera de encontrar a su padre y detener la guerra de una vez por todas… realmente no podía creer todo lo que había cambiado su forma de pensar desde que admitió sus sentimientos por el chico.**

**Porqué lo hacía?... tal vez porque tenía tiempo deseando enfrentar a su padre y demostrarle que no era un traidor?… demostrarle que era fuerte y que podía ocupar el lugar que merecía como líder en línea de la Nación del Fuego?. Pero… no, ahora lo hacía por razones muy distintas… quería que su bebé naciera en paz… quería que su bebé pudiera vivir sin que estuviera con el pendiente de si moriría algún dia o no por ser quien sería.**

**Pero… sonrio; estaba dandole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Simplemente iría y derrotaría al señor Ozai… y regresaría al lado de su Aang… después de todo, se lo había prometido.**

**Un sentimiento de pesadez lo atenazo por momentos… un sentimiento de que algo no estaba del todo bien… tal vez, se estaba preocupando demasiado. Aunque… Una sombra pasó a su lado mientras intentaba entrar de incognito a una de las murallas de su propia casa y se detuvo cerca de él… la sangre se le heló al escuchar la aguda, pero burlona voz de su hermana Azula, que reía ante la escena del chico que la miraba molesto.**

**-Quién lo diría… mi propio hermano intentando entrar como ladrón a su propia casa**

**-Esta hace mucho que dejo de ser mi casa- gruñó el chico de fuego mientras su hermana se acercaba en posición de batalla y por lo tanto, obligaba a Zuko a tomar la misma pose**

**-Qué haces aquí?**

**-Vine a derrotar a nuestro padre y terminar con esta maldita guerra que no le hace bien a nadie- dijo el chico mientras ambos giraban sin dejar de verse**

**-La nación del fuego es la mas poderosa de las naciones- dijo Azula sin quitar la vista de su hermano- debería gobernar sobre las demás**

**-Azula, eso no es verdad!**

**-…y no dejare que nadie se lo impida a nuestro padre!- gritó la chica lanzandose hacia su hermano**

**Ambos chicos comenzaron una pelea que por los movimientos veloces y sincronizados de ambos mas bien parecía una danza, puesto que los movimientos eran demasiado perfectos y suaves… pero en cada ataque de cada uno se notaba, que no eran golpes y llamaradas a la ligera.**

**No… eran ataques a herir y por alguna razon extraña, parecía que en el caso de Azula era para matar.**

**Pero… de verdad su hermana deseaba matarlo?... pero porque? Porque quería matarlo?... no era que se llevara bien con ella o algo así puesto que Azula tenía un parecido enorme con el de su padre (por no decir en ideales) pero…**

**Al grado de querer matar a su propia sangre… bueno, suponía que era como lo que él iba a hacer de ser necesario… matar a su propio padre… la decisión entre dejarlo vivir o no, si en eso conllevaba un riesgo para Aang y su futuro hijo… Casi podía verlos… Aang estaba parado, mirandolo con miedo y tristeza, cargando algo muy pequeño en brazos… y de repente, su padre saliendo por detrás y riendo por primera vez, mostrando que el tenía mas poder que su hijo…**

**Y levantando una mano, mandaba una enorme bola de fuego y Aang y su bebé desaparecían…**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Llevado por un repentino miedo a perder lo que amaba, Zuko saco fuerzas y comenzó a hacer que sus ataques fueran mas efectivos… la angustia de perder a su nueva familia lo estaba matando.**

**…**

**-AANG!... AANG!**

**Katara y Sokka lo buscaban desesperados por todo el bosque pero nada… cuando Aang pregunto por Zuko, ella le había dicho que no estaba muy lejos puesto que ellos mismos se encontraban a muy poca distancia de la isla principal de la nación de fuego así que no tardaría…**

**Pero después de unos minutos, Aang había desaparecido… **

**Katara continuo gritando y corriendo… si algo le pasaba… no quería ni pensarlo…**

**Por su lado y algo mas lejos de sus amigos, Aang caminaba a tropezones con una mano en su vientre bajo y con la otra, sosteniendose a todo lo que podía mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro que expresaba que caminaba semi inconsciente a momentos…**

**Comenzaba a sentir un dolor interno en su estómago… a momentos iba y venía… y la angustia que sentía en su corazón, no lo ayudaba a mejorar en nada…**

**Zuko… donde se había metido?... se lo había prometido… había prometido que estaría ahí cuando el momento llegara… porque no estaba?... porque se había ido?... porque…?**

**Ya no podía dar un paso mas… estaba agotado, adolorido y mojado… se había hecho?... no, por alguna razón, por dentro sintió que esa no era la razón, era por algo muy diferente…**

**Sin poder evitarlo un grito salio de su garganta mientras se acostaba en el frio suelo y se abrazaba a su vientre por los dolores que sentía… era demasiado… demasiado duro…**

**Levanto un poco la vista pues distinguió un brillo azul cerca de él…**

**-Zuko?**

**La figura se acercó un poco y Aang notó con tristeza que no se trataba de Zuko; era el avatar Roku.**

**-Porqué Aang?- dijo el avatar mirando al niño desde su altura con mucha tristeza- porque tenías que romper nuestras reglas?**

**-No sabía que iba a quedar embarazado- dijo el chico con el poco aire que tenía, mientras cerraba un poco los ojos… no quería, estaba perdiendo la conciencia y eso no era bueno, si se desmayaba y nadie lo encontraba… su bebé podría morir con él**

**-Un hijo del fuego… un varón y alguien cuya sangre tiene mucho mas peligro para ti que la de cualquier otro…- dijo Roku a lo que Aang frunció un poco el cejo- en qué estabas pensando?**

**Aang apretó mas los parpados y se torció suavemente hacia delante antes de observar al adulto con un brillo intenso decidido en los ojos… no se iba a dejar vencer… no aún…**

**-Yo amo a Zuko… no me pidas que distinga por género, lo único que se ahora es que yo amo a un ser humano y que ese ser humano me ama a mi… es lo único que me importa…- susurró**

**Roku lo miró unos segundos mientras Aang le devolvía la mirada… Roku supo entonces, que aún estando débil, el niño estaba dispuesto a pelear por su hijo si era necesario aun si moría por su poca fuerza…**

**Dispuesto a pelear para seguir al lado de Zuko si la situación lo ameritaba aun eso significara perder la vida… amaba mucho a su familia y estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera necesario por protegerlos… realmente había madurado y se había convertido en algo que tenía mucho tiempo esperando…**

**Un verdadero Avatar.**

**Roku sonrio tranquilizadoramente mientras Aang no entendía… hasta que los arbustos frente a él se movieron y al tiempo de que Roku desaparecía, Katara salía frente a él, completamente asustada.**

**-Oh, cielos, Aang…- gimio la chica angustiada mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al laado del niño y lo sostenía entre sus brazos- ya estas por tener a tu bebé… dos semanas antes de lo esperado…**

**-Zu…ko…- gimió Aang comenzando a ver todo borroso- lo prometiste… Zuko…- lloró un poco antes de perder la conciencia**

**-AANG!**

**…**

**En medio de la pelea, Zuko levantó la mirada… el cielo comenzó a tomar una tonalidad rojiza… Azula comenzó a reir histerica y Zuko no pudo mas que voltear hacia la dirección donde escuchó el llamado angustiado y asustado de su pequeño…**

**-AANG!**

**…**

**TBC**


	9. Amanecer

**Cap. 9**

***Pensamientos de Aang***

***Prometiste que ibas a estar ahí… lo prometiste***

***Lo único que siento… es todo oscuro… lo último que recuerdo es a Katara gritando… aunque no oía su voz… y la verdad no era la voz que deseaba oir; intente buscarte… traté de caminar, de ir hacia ti, pero… estás demasiado lejos… demasiado apartado…***

***Porqué te fuiste sabiendo que se acercaba el momento? Porqué te fuiste cuando prometiste que estarías ahí para ayudarme, para protegernos a ambos? Yo confié en ti y aún tengo la ligera esperanza de que vayas a llegar, de que no nos vas a abandonar…***

***Que somos mas importantes que tu padre.***

**Katara y Sokka habían logrado llevar a Aang a un lugar seguro, hicieron una pequeña carpa en un pedazo sin árboles en la pared de un precipicio, tapándolos bastante bien de cualquier amenaza que pudiera acercárseles en ese momento tan importante.**

**-Katara, que tiene Aang?- dijo Sokka dejando a la pequeña Hai encima de un bulto de ropas en el suelo y mirándola- ya, en serio… se que ha subido bastantito de peso pero, para que se enferme así?**

**-No es nada Sokka, solo… ayudame- dijo la chica preocupada mientras introducía a duras penas a Aang en la carpa y este no dejaba de moverse ni de murmurar en un tono bajo**

**Al fin pudo colocar al niño sobre su saco de dormir y taparlo un poco… tenía algo de fiebre pero algo le decía que había mas que eso; comenzó a revisar a Aang y llegó a un punto donde por mas pena que le diese, tuvo que revisarle el pantalón entre las piernas.**

**-AY, NO PUEDE SER!**

**-Que pasa Katara?- dijo Sokka asomandose pero lo que recibio fue un golpe con su propio boomerang**

**-Dije que te quedes afuera Sokka!... no pasa nada!**

**-Esta bien, esta bien!- dijo el guerrero sobandose la cabeza al tiempo que su pequeña comenzara a llorar de nueva cuenta, haciendo suspirar a su padre- y ahora tu tambien me reclamas!... que hice para merecer esto? **

**-Ya va a nacer- suspiró Katara levantando las piernas de Aang un poco y notando la humedad que corría por las ropas de este- ya rompiste fuente… ay Aang… **

**Este seguía moviendose y murmurando… Katara no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero se veía muy mal… y ahora necesitaban ayuda urgente, la que fuera!**

***Zuko… Zuko, donde estás?... me prometiste estar aquí… Ya no aguanto mas, estoy demasiado cansado y comienzo a sentir dolor… apenas puedo ver a Katara, se le ve muy preocupada… acaso voy a morir?... voy a morir antes de verte o de ver a mi hijo?***

***Nunca había sentido algo como esto… este dolor no es como el que se viene cuando te atacan o cuando alguien se va… es… diferente… es algo extraño pero por alguna razon mi cuerpo parece que busca ese dolor, parece que se espera a lograr que continue…***

***Puedo sentir a nuestro bebé… esta muy inquieto y se mueve mucho… no debería nacer todavía!... es demasiado pronto y si algo llegase a suceder, no se si podría protegerlo como se debe… Zuko… regresa pronto por favor… te necesito…***

**…**

**Cuando había comenzado el ataque el solo no se había esperado encontrarse con Azula… si no que ahora menos se le había ocurrido que los guardias del palacio del señor del Fuego llegaran atraídos sin duda por los constantes ataques de ambos hermanos, que cuando no daban en el blanco destrozaban parte del muro.**

**-Princesa, necesita ayuda!?**

**-Dejenme a mi, puedo sola!- exclamó esta colocandose en posición de nuevo, tapando la única salida que Zuko tendría para escapar**

**Rayos!... sus intenciones desde un inicio habían sido atacar el palacio de fuego y terminar con todo de una buena vez pero después de escuchar el llamado interno de la voz de Aang, suplicando por él, había intentado huir pero su hermana, muy astuta le había tapado toda salida para evitar sus intentos de escape.**

**-Por ultima vez Azula… QUITATE DE MI CAMINO!**

**-Para qué? Para que vayas al lado de tu querido Avatar?- la chica sonrio de forma horrible mientras su hermano temblaba… no era miedo por si mismo, si no por el hecho de que su hermana se hubiese enterado- yo lo sé todo Zuko, uno de mis espías logro escuchar sobre tu relación con ese niño… dos pájaros de un tiro- comenzó a reir histérica**

**-Estás loca si piensas que dejaré que te acerques a Aang- dijo el chico bastante furioso al tiempo que comenzaba a atacar con nuevos bríos a su hermana, que no esperaba aquello y comenzó a retroceder- Aang es lo único que tengo, me oyes!?... no dejaré que una patética cucaracha como tu me aleje de él!**

**-Eres idiota si crees que te irás tan fácil!**

**Ambos hermanos reanudaron la pelea ante la atenta mirada de los soldados, que ya no sabían que hacer… por un lado, temían la ira del señor del Fuego pero por el otro… últimamente dos soldados entre ellos habían estado corriendo rumores, contando historias sobre Zuko y el Avatar y sobre los métodos de Ozai y sobre lo que el príncipe opinaba…**

**Algunos soldados se hicieron a un lado decididos… se miraron entre ellos y en común acuerdo se quitaron las insignias de la Nación del Fuego…**

**Habían cambiado al lado de Zuko.**

**…**

**-Aang… tienes que resistir un poco mas…**

**Katara le pasó un paño por la frente mientras el niño gemía y se retorcía levemente, aún murmurando el nombre de Zuko; la chica le tomó la mano y la apretó mientras acomodaba un poco al niño, que en esos momentos solo tenía puesta una camisa pues la maestra agua, ya había retirado toda la ropa del chico de la cintura hacia abajo.**

**-Zuko va a venir… vas a ver!... solo tienes que esperar un poco mas…**

**-Él… lo prometio…- dijo entre lágrimas el niño- no podré solo… no puedo si no está…**

**-Si lo prometió tienes que confiar en que lo cumplirá- dijo la chica pasandole una mano por la cabeza- solo espera un poco mas…- el niño de pronto apretó su mano y un pequeño gritito salió de sus labios- las contracciones cada vez son mas seguidas… - cerró los ojos- tienes que poder Aang… él y tu bebé confian en que puedes…**

**El niño asintió mientras las lágrimas humedecían la almohada que Katara le había colocado y comenzaba a respirar profundo y pausado… tenía que relajarse por su bebé… no quería perderlo… si Zuko no llegaba, al menos quería recibirlo feliz y mostrandole al hijo de ambos, al hijo que tanto habían esperado…**

**-Ka… Ka…**

**La chica puso expresión de molestia mientras Aang miraba un poco confuso la puerta…**

**-Ahora que Sokka?... no recuerdas como cambiarle los pañales a Hai na Ying?**

**-Ka… KA…**

**La chica se cruzo de brazos muy molesta mientras Aang olvidaba momentáneamente su dolor para ver a la chica muy confuso…**

**-Mira Sokka… estoy muy ocupada lo que necesites puede espe…**

**-KATARA, NOS ATACAN!**

**-Qué?**

**La chica se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta mientras Aang sentía que los dolores aumentaban grandemente y comenzaba a agitarse en la bolsa… el dolor era demasiado y su intensidad aumentaba a cada segundo… algo comenzaba a fluir entre sus piernas y a pelear por salir de él…**

**El momento ya había llegado…**

**La chica salió corriendo de la tienda pero de inmediato, choco contra la espalda de Sokka, que tenía en un brazo a su bebé que parecía entender que la situación era peligrosa pues estaba en silencio y su padre, tenía su porra bien sujeta y extendida hacia el frente.**

**Entre los arbustos iban saliendo uno, dos… diez soldados de la nación del fuego los rodearon, mirandolos fijamente mientras Sokka seguía en la misma posición y Katara se tapaba la boca… no podía ser… no cuando Aang se encontraba tan vulnerable…**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!**

**-Aang!**

**El grito del niño asustó mas aún a Katara, que no sabía que hacer así que salió al lado de su hermano y se puso en posición de pelea… si tenía que defender a Aang lo haría, no dejaría que su mejor amigo y el bebé por nacer de este, murieran a manos de aquellos hombres.**

**-Uff… vaya que estaban lejos…**

**Sokka y Katara parpadearon repetidas veces mientras Iroh, el tío de Zuko salía de entre los arbustos sacudiendose las hojitas y el polvo de las ramas que se habían atorado en su traje.**

**-Debo admitir que eligieron bien su campamento- dijo el anciano sonriendo amablemente y rascandose la barbilla- los árboles alrededor y las ramas por poco y no nos dejan pasar… hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera porque lo mismo que los protege no les deja ver el peligro y porque al estar en la pared de un barranco no tienen a donde huir…**

**-Supongo que no- dijo Katara quitandose de la posición de pelea con una sonrisita apenada pero Sokka no lo hacía**

**-Que hacen los soldados de Fuego aquí?... Katara que haces!- exclamó al ver a su hermana dejar la pose de pelea y salir de detrás de él- van a matarte!**

**-Por supuesto que no, no somos enemigos- dijo el tío de Zuko acercándose y estrechando la mano de Katara- mi sobrino nos encargo que en su ausencia y de necesitarse, vinieramos a vigilar que todo estuviese bien con su pareja e hijo…**

**-Pareja?... hijo?... de que está hablando este viejo?- dijo Sokka alterado- alguien quiere explicarme de una vez!?**

**-Sientate Sokka- dijo Katara mientras el muchacho, al verse rodeado por tanto soldado se abrazo a su hija y se sentó de mal humor- esto estará un poco largo…**

**-Yo me encargaré- dijo el capitán de los soldados mirando a Katara- ahí adentro la necesitan**

**Un grito salió de la tienda haciendo que Katara abriera grande los ojos y se levantara de un salto, entrando veloz a la tienda.**

**-YA LLEGAN!**

**El tío entro con ella y Sokka miró nervioso alrededor… estaba demasiado rodeado… demasiado cerca… demasiados maestros fuego ...**

***Ya vienen***

**Aang veía a través de una niebla blanca muchas personas que se movían alrededor, pero no distinguía a ninguna… extendió la mano, intentando tocar pero solo se alejaban, se iban hasta donde no podía alcanzarlas pero no dejaban de verle.**

**De repente, pudo distinguir a una de ellas… Roku… este lo veía muy tranquilo, acompañado de una mujer que en el fondo de su mente le pareció altamente familiar, pero que no reconocía del todo pero por alguna razón se sentía mas tranquilo aunque el dolor no se iba del todo, si no que aumentaba a cada segundo…**

**De repente, la imagen del avatar y su acompañante fue sustituída por la de Zuko que lo veía muy serio a la distancia**

***Zuko***

**Extendió su mano intentando alcanzarlo… el dolor aumentaba y sentía que comenzaba a sangrar… el chico solo lo miraba sin moverse, sin acercarse o alejarse, simplemente estaba ahí…**

***ZUKO***

**Aang cerró los ojos y de nuevo, trató de alcanzarlo mientras el dolor llegaba a un nivel insoportable… oía voces… sentía que se abría su cuerpo por la mitad, mientras el dolor parecía querer matarlo y tenerlo atado contra el suelo, sin dejarle moverse…**

***Me lo prometiste… Zuko…***

**Solo podía llorar mientras la imagen de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo se desvanecía, dejando ahora sombras en su lugar…**

**-Me… lo prometiste…**

**-Si… en verdad te lo prometí**

**Aang parpadeó varias veces, mientras su visión se aclaraba y sentía como su mano era tomada por otra más cálida y que le apretaba fuerte; levantó los ojos y pudo ver aquellos por los que tanto había suplicado ese día y que ahora lo observaban, felices y tristes a la vez.**

**Zuko estaba a su lado.**

**Se le veía muy herido, muy débil y que a duras penas había llegado pero… estaba ahí, tomando su mano; Aang sonrió mientras reía, el dolor que tanto había estado atenazando su cuerpo pareció pasar a segundo plano cuando el hombre al que tanto amaba lo besó y le acarició la frente.**

**-Todo saldrá bien- le dijo- aguantaste muy bien hasta ahora… solo aguanta un poco mas…**

**Afuera, todos estaban en silencio mientras escuchaban al Avatar llorar y gritar, al igual que las voces de Zuko y Katara, tratando de calmarlo y de animarlo a proseguir… Iroh, por su lado pasaba entre los soldados y Sokka, repartiendo té para calmar los animos.**

**-Esto será largo- dijo el anciano sentandose al lado de Sokka que se veía en sumo molesto- porqué esa cara?... tu mejor amigo esta pasando por un momento en el que cuenta con el apoyo de sus amigos…**

**-Si fuera mi amigo, me lo hubiera dicho- dijo el chico tomandose de un trago el té y tosiendo al quemarse la garganta- no me dijo nada…**

**-Oh…- el tío se rasco la barbilla- y supongo que no te lo dijo porque temía que le dejases de hablar o algo por el estilo, no?**

**-Bueno, si pero!...- Sokka suspiró y miró el suelo- tiene razón… hubiera actuado de una forma que el no amigo hubiera parecido yo…**

**-Y ahora es una buena oportunidad de que le demuestres lo contrario, no crees?- dijo el anciano acariciando un poco a la pequeña niña, que rio ante el contacto y extendió sus deditos**

**Sokka sonrió un poco y la miró.**

**-Tiene razón**

**-YA VA UNO!- exclamó Katara asomando la cabeza un poco de la carpa a lo que los soldados se levantaron y gritaron de júbilo, arrojando sus cascos al aire**

**-HAI, YA TIENES UN PRIMITO!- gritó Sokka bailando y levantando a su niña, para luego, pelar los ojos- ya… va uno?**

**…**

**Las horas pasaron… Katara no volvió a asomarse y todos estaban atentos… nadie se movía ni hacía ningún ruido…**

**Y aquella madrugada.**

**Los soldados se codearon el uno al otro, despertando a Sokka de su sueño cuando Zuko salió muy firme de la tienda llevando lo que parecía un bulto exageradamente grande y lo destapaba, mostrandole por fin a los soldados, no uno, sino tres pequeñas caritas, que dormían apretadas en el abrazo de su orgulloso padre.**

**-Soldados… permítanme presentarles a mis herederos… Zadira, Huo Ling Hún y Feng Ling Hún**

**…**

**TBC**


	10. Reinicio

**Cap. 10**

**Habían pasado dos días y las tropas del reino de fuego que habían renunciado al rey Ozai comenzaron a reagruparse, en aquel bosquecillo donde hacía poco los herederos del príncipe exiliado habían nacido, para alegría del orgulloso padre.**

**-Miren a este!... en verdad se parece a su padre!- exclamó Iroh mientras levantaba en brazos a Huo Ling Hún que tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos, mirando alrededor con algo de miedo**

**Por su lado, Katara cargaba felizmente al pequeño Feng que dormia a pierna suelta, por mas ruidos alegres que hacían los soldados mirandolos a todos.**

**-No puedo creer que de pronto este sitio se halla llenado de crios- gruño Sokka sentado de mariposa mirando a los soldados que a cada momento pasaban con mantas, tetinas y que hacian gestos graciosos intentando divertir a los bebés- digo, son tan pequeños que ni siquiera han de estar enterados de lo que pasa!**

**-Sokka, que tu seas un distraido no significa que los bebes lo sean- dijo Katara meciendo al pequeño antes de comenzar a soltar una risita- Hai puede demostrarlo**

**-Que? AHHH! HAI, NO!**

**La pequeña se había aferrado al trocito de pelo de su padre y lo estiraba mientras reia animadamente**

**-Hai, eso… si… duele!- dijo mientras al fin, se zafaba del agarre y la miraba mientras con el brazo libre se sobaba- porque hiciste eso?**

**La pequeñita aun tenia las manitas extendidas y miraba a su papa, mientras balbuceaba aun en su intento de alcanzar su juguete favorito: el cabello se Sokka.**

**-Hai, que no entiendes?- dijo mientras la niña aun continuaba tratando de alcanzarlo; ante esto, Sokka solto un suspiro pesado y la levanto para que al fin lo alcanzara, lo cual provoco un gritito de alegría por parte de la pequeña- bien, pero no estires muy fuerte **

**Dentro de la tienda, Zuko pasaba su mano por la cabeza del joven maestro aire que estaba aquejado por un poco de fiebre y aun no despertaba; aunque la temperatura no era alta, el maestro fuego estaba preocupado pues ya iba siendo tiempo que Aang abriera los ojos, ya que este aún no conocía a sus bebés.**

**-Aún no despierta?**

**Su tío había entrado a la tienda con el pequeño Huo y miraba a su sobrino, que no había volteado y continuaba pasandole la mano por la cabeza.**

**-No puede morir… verdad?- dijo al fin, con un hilo de voz, dejando que saliera aquel temor que tenía arraigado desde el día anterior; su tio sonrió conmovido y se sentó a su lado mientras aún sostenía al bebé que comenzó a mirar a su padre con curiosidad.**

**-No… no creo que el Avatar desee dejar tan pronto a sus pequeños… y tampoco creo que desee dejarte solo a ti… después de todo, eres su… ermmm… primer "amor" en 100 años… esas son cosas que uno no puede abandonar solo porque si**

**Zuko sonrió un poco mientras su tio le extendía a su hijo y el joven lo cargaba con cuidado mientras lo miraba fijamente y dejaba que el pequeño jugara con uno de sus dedos.**

**-Es increíble, no?**

**-Disculpa?**

**-Es increíble como una vida al unirse a otra pueden crear juntos mas y mas, hasta multiplicarse por mucho… y solo, porque comenzaron dos…**

**-Un pensamiento muy profundo para alguien que se la pasa renegando de la vida, principe Zuko- dijo su tio divertido ante el cambio que estaba experimentando su sobrino, ahora que era padre**

**-Crees que sea bueno?- comenzó Zuko con algo de miedo- crees… que llegue a ser un buen padre?**

**-Seras el mejor que exista- dijo su tio, sabiendo el temor que sentía Zuko de tan solo pensar en que podría parecerse a su padre- ya has aprendido mucho… no creo que repitas los errores de Ozai…**

**-Tu eres mas fuerte que yo- suspiró Zuko mientras observaba embelesado al pequeño que comenzaba a cabecear- si algo les pasara… yo no… yo no…- su voz se ahogo en su garganta**

**Iro entendio a la perfección y sonrio.**

**-No te preocupes Zuko- le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió- no tienes porque perder a tu familia como yo…estoy seguro de que no cometerás mis errores- suspiró triste**

**-Eso creo- dijo sonriendo- porque… tu me ayudaras a cuidar de mis hijos… verdad?**

**El tio de Zuko se sorprendio un poco, antes de sonreir**

**-Si me lo permites… sera un honor para mi**

**Después de un rato, el tio se levantó y se fue mientras el príncipe mecía en brazos a su pequeño que hacia rato había caido presa del cansancio por tanta actividad a su alrededor.**

**-Me da gusto que tu tio nos vaya a ayudar**

**Por un momento Zuko se asusto al oir la voz de Aang que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos aunque con ojeras, pero a pesar de ello, le sonreia suavemente desde su posición.**

**-Me asustaste pequeño- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Zuko aunque sabía que había sido evidente- como te sientes?**

**-Aun cansado- dijo pesadamente Aang mirando con curiosidad a su pareja- ese es el bebé?**

**-No solo el bebé- dijo Zuko inclinandose para que su pequeño Avatar lo pudiese observar- es Uno de nuestros hijos- la expresión de confusión de Aang le dio a entender que debido a la agitación del día anterior, no se había enterado de que su parto había sido multiple**

**-De que hablas?**

**-Mi pequeño Avatar, tuviste tres pequeños- dijo acostando al pequeño al lado de su "madre" que abrió enorme los ojos, haciendo amago de sentarse pero siendo impedido esto por el príncipe de fuego.**

**-DIJISTE TRES!?**

**-Si Aang, tres, tres bebés- respondio sonriendo preocupado- pero no te levantes así o te haras daño…**

**-Tres…- dijo Aang con los ojos muy abiertos y una mano en su frente- TRES!... si apenas y puedo cuidarme, como voy a cuidar de tres?**

**-Hey, te olvidas de mi?- dijo fingiendo un tono resentido sin dejar de sonreir- no los criaras solo, yo te ayudare**

**-No lo dudaba- sonrió Aang girandose un poco para acariciar la carita de su bebé- todos son niños?**

**-Menos la mayor, es niña- dijo Zuko- solo espero que no se parezca a Azula…**

**Aang hizo mueca de desagrado, antes de mirarlo con preocupación.**

**-Zuko…**

**-Oh, esto…- se tocó una de las cicatrices que revelaban la pelea anterior con su hermana- no es nada, a mi padre y a mi hermana les esta llegando el momento…**

**-El momento de qué?**

**-De que se rindan y entregen el reino de fuego- dijo con seriedad mirandolo- la mayoria de los soldados a renunciado a mi padre y ahora, se estan volviendo a nuestro lado y hacen lo posible por derrocar al señor Ozai**

**-Debe ser duro- dijo Aang triste**

**-Por ser mi padre?- pregunto el príncipe del Fuego a lo que el pequeño Avatar asintio mientras el bebé de ambos, se acurrucaba mas cerca del tibio abrazo de su "madre"- es algo duro, pero mi padre es un asesino y alguien tiene que detenerlo- lo miro a los ojos**

**-Ese debería ser yo- dijo Aang serio**

**-Deberias, pero por el momento , no- dijo seco Zuko dando a entender que no le permitiria levantarse por nada del mundo- estas delicado y tienes tres hijos, no te dejare que hagas ninguna tonteria como arriesgar la vida, ya tendras tiempo para eso, por el momento, dedicate a recuperar fuerzas- lo termino en un tono mas calmado mientras se inclinaba y depositaba suavemente un beso en su frente- eso es lo que importa ahora…**

**-También importa que tu sanes- dijo el niño mirandolo- tu hermana no se tento contigo**

**-Azula no sabe lo que es esa palabra- rio un poco animado el chico levantandose- ire a ver como estan los otros bebés, tu descansa con el pequeño, en un momento te traigo a los demás, ya va siendo la hora de comer…**

**-Que bien, que comeremos? **

**-Eh… la hora de comer para los pequeños Aang…- dijo Zuko y se retiro, mientras el niño trataba de entender**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**….**

**4 días después, Aang hacia unos pequeños estiramientos, estar en cama lo había dejado levemente adolorido (y no solo por el nacimiento de los bebes) si no porque estaba acostumbrado a ejercitarse; miro alrededor esperando que nadie lo viese y se puso en pie.**

**-Auuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**-Aang, deja de hacer tonterías!- le regaño Katara al ver al chico en el suelo con expresión de dolor y una rebelde lagrimilla corriendo- si quieres volver a ponerte en pie, tendras que hacer lo que decimos y tomarlo con calma!**

**-Pero es demasiado lento!- se quejo el Avatar- y siento demasiadas ganas de levantarme…**

**-Entonces pide ayuda- dijo la chica levantandolo con cuidado y recargandolo en él- empezaremos despacio, de acuerdo?**

**-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**-Zadira!- al oir a la bebé, Katara se olvido momentáneamente del chico que estaba ayudando y lo solto, dejando a Aang girando los brazos muy rapido mientras intentaba sostenerse en pie y la chica corria a cargar a la niña que lloraba a pleno pulmon.**

**-Au…**

**-Aang tienes que cambiarle los pañales…- dijo la chica volteando pero no lo encontro- Aang?**

**-Aquí- el chico estaba en el piso con expresión de morirse- de verdad esto duele!**

**-Ves porque te dije que no debias moverte?- dijo la chica como si el chico de la flecha hubiera decidido por su cuenta caminar y caerse- de verdad que…**

**-Disculpen- interrumpio un soldado de la nación del fuego- tengo noticias para el Principe Zuko- miro la escena unos segundos sorprendido**

**-No esta aquí- dijo Katara- han salido a explorar…**

**-Ha sucedido algo malo?- pregunto Aang**

**-Bueno, si- dijo el soldado entregandole un rollo a Aang, que lo leyo despacio antes de abrir los ojos- de verdad necesitamos al principe Zuko…**

**-Que es Aang?- inquirio la chica**

**-Un desafio- dijo Aang levantandose lentamente a pesar del dolor y con una expresión que no podian definir- un desafio de parte del señor Ozai… para pelear contra Zuko**

**La pequeña tienda quedo en silencio mientras el llanto de la niña menguaba lentamente, sin saber lo que ocurria frente a ella…**

**…**

**TBC**


	11. Céphiros

**Cap. 11**

**En alguna parte del bosque, Zuko y sus hombres caminaban observando posiciones y decidiendo que sería lo que harían, cuando los ejercitos del señor Ozai se decidieran a ponerle final a la vida del joven avatar y de su propio hijo.**

**-Revisen por todas partes, cual seria el mejor sitio para protegernos contra los ataques del Señor del Fuego!- gritó Zuko indicando con las manos a varios soldados para que se dirigieran al sitio- no deben rodearnos!**

**-Listos por este lado, señor!- grito uno de ellos**

**-Bien**

**Zuko miro alrededor satisfecho. Al paso que iban, su padre no iba a saber ni que era lo que lo había atacado… aunque para ser sincero, se sentía una tristeza en el ambiente que relacionaba con el hecho de que probablemente la mayoría de los hombres ahí pelearian con amigos o parientes, lo cual no entusiasmaba a nadie.**

**Aunque… siendo sincero, extrañaba demasiado a Aang y a los niños… como estarían en ese momento?**

**Por su lado, Aang estaba realmente preocupandose por el príncipe de la nación del fuego… un duelo con Ozai… eso no era nada bueno y mas, después de lo que había pasado en el ultimo enfrentamiento entre ambos maestros fuego…**

**Miro a Katara, que parecía adivinar los pensamientos del joven maestro aire y le sonrio.**

**-Tranquilo Aang, Zuko sabrá que hacer- lo tranquilizo, a lo que el chico le sonrió levemente**

**-Si, tienes razón… debo calmarme- miró un poco hacia la niña que se encontraba en los brazos de Katara y miraba a su "madre" con la curiosidad nata de cualquier pequeño… Aang rio un poco y la tomo de los brazos de su amiga- tu y yo esperaremos a tu padre cerca del bosque de acuerdo?- dijo sonriendo**

**-Aang, estás seguro?- intervino Katara- no es… peligroso?**

**-No te preocupes- sonrio Aang- hay tantos soldados alrededor que es imposible que pase algo sin que nos enteremos…- salio de la tienda y Katara solto un suspiro de resignación**

**-Tal vez tengas razon…**

**…**

**Afuera del campamento, Aang respiró profundamente mientras hacia saltar a la pequeña un poco en brazos, haciendola reir.**

**-Sabes… tienes los ojos de Zuko- dijo Aang bastante encantado con la pequeña… vaya que era bonita!... bueno, en realidad los tres pequeños lo eran pero… había algo en la mayor, que lo inquietaba… algo que le resultaba familiar… algo que iba mas alla del vínculo de madre e hija…**

**-Así que… ya lo has sentido…**

**La voz gruesa sobresalto al joven avatar, haciendolo pegar un respingo antes de darse cuenta de que el espíritu de Roku se encontraba a un metro suyo, mirandole como hacia tiempo que no lo hacía.**

**-Avatar Roku!- exclamo Aang emocionado- hace tiempo que no te veo!**

**-Si… y veo que al fin, tus niños llegaron- el avatar suspiro pesadamente para luego volver la vista a Aang- ahora que nacieron… hay algo importante que debes saber…**

**-Algo importante?- Aang lo observó serio- que és?**

**-Alguna vez oíste hablar de los Cephiros?**

**-Creo que si… como un cuento antiguo que se paso entre los monjes aire- sonrió Aang… era un bonito recuerdo- porque?**

**-Bien…- Ruko se sentó a su lado y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña- siendo tu el avatar, es natural que debas saber el origen tuyo… nunca te has preguntado, como se inicio todo lo del Avatar y las reencarnaciones…?... porque debes mantener la paz entre las naciones?**

**-Bueno… ahora que lo menciona- la bebé en brazos jugaba con uno de los dedos de Aang mientras este ponía expresión confusa- si… usted lo sabe?- lo miró de reojo**

**-Bien, esta historia la tienes que conocer ahora- Roku miro con seriedad hacia delante mientras comenzaba a hablar- esto es muy importante para tu futuro… y para tus hijos…**

**-Que pasa con ellos?**

**-Todo a su tiempo… verás, todo comenzó hace miles de años… cuando las cuatro naciones apenas se estaban definiendo…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Primeros años de las naciones… en una aldea bordeada por una montaña, al lado del mar y con un bosque en la base… varias personas vestidas con trajes opalescentes, caminan y platican, algunos llevando agua, otros canastas, otros simplemente conversando…**

**Un joven no mas grande que Aang descansaba sobre una roca, mirando el cielo mientras distraídamente hacia rotar entre sus dedos 5 pequeñas esferas… una pequeña roca, una gota de agua, una bola de fuego, una esfera de aire y la última, algún tipo de plasma verdoso, todas estas dando vueltas entre los diestros dedos del chico que parecía en total relajación.**

**-Oye!... no crees que deberías venir y ayudar un poco con el agua?... realmente la necesitamos!**

**El chico llevaba un traje rojo diferente al de los del resto del pueblo, tenía los ojos de un celeste clarisimo y una coleta de cabello negro brillante… se asomo un poco por el borde de la roca con cara de aburrido y miro a quien le gritaba de aquella manera, como si jamás hubiera escuchado la voz de otro ser humano antes.**

**La mujer abajo era grande, aunque delgada y llevaba sobre un hombro lo que parecía una canasta llena de agua (con lo cual uno se pregunta como es que el agua no se salía por entre las cañitas). Esta comenzó a golpear el suelo con un pie, expresando su molestia.**

**-Nah, aquí estoy bien, pidele ayuda a algún otro de tus hijos- respondió el chico y se giro de nueva cuenta a ver el cielo y jugar con las esferas, mientras la mujer abajo se llenaba de arrugas en la frente y estallaba.**

**-THIAN SHI, MUCHACHO MAJADERO, BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE O JURO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!**

**-Deja de gritar de esa manera mujer o vas a espantar a las aves- dijo el chico con calma mientras continuaba en lo suyo**

**Al momento siguiente, la mujer levanto los brazos y la roca donde se encontraba el chico, se convirtió en un muro que empujo a este contra la pared de un barranco, aplastandolo contra esta para que el chico cayera en la parte plana del muro de nuevo, con expresión mareada.**

**-En 5 minutos te quiero en el pozo, sacando agua y llevandola a casa… Y A MANO JOVENCITO! Nada de agua control…**

**-Bien, bien!- exclamó el chico y una vez dicho esto, la mujer se fue bastante furiosa- que mujer, vaya carácter… a este paso, no volvera a encontrar marido, ya se porque padre se murio…**

**-TE ESCUCHE!**

**-Ya, ya!- el muchacho se estiro hacia delante y se trono el cuello, antes de bajar de un salto suavizado por un vientecillo que creo él mismo y camino hacia el pozo del pueblo…**

**En ese entonces, las 50 personas que habitaban el pueblo de Bàng Zhù podían dominar los 4 elementos con una facilidad y poderío sorprendentes, incluso, había quienes usaban hasta 5 lo cual era la envidia y la fascinación de sus vecinos, que convivían entremezclados entre si…**

**En aquella época, todavía no existían las 4 naciones como se conocerían en el futuro, aunque por aquí y por alla estallaban revueltas de quienes creían que lo indicado era que las personas solo convivieran con sus semejantes de elemento, es decir, el fuego con fuego, viento con viento y asi aunque la mayoría de las personas no estaban convencidas de aquello…**

**Thian Shi se detuvo frente al pozo con expresión aburrida mirando el agua como si automáticamente, esta fuera a volar y a cargarse por si misma… realmente su madre era una pesada, porque tenía que hacer ese trabajo el solo?**

**Miró hacia los lados lentamente, viendo que nadie le observase antes de sonreír pícaramente y comenzar a mover las manos, haciendo uso del agua- control para sacarla y que se metiera en la cubeta.**

**-Thian Shi! –el grito lo descolocó y por poco y no cae al pozo… se quedo semi flotando en el aire, agitando los brazos como un par de hélices- no te dijo tu madre que no debías usar agua control?**

**-Xue!- el chico al fin, pudo enderezarse con una ráfaga de viento que lo ayudo en su cometido, antes de girarse hacia la chica que lo miraba con una mano en la cintura y con el otro brazo, sosteniendo una de las canastas para agua- no me asustes de esa manera!**

**-Cuando dejarás de ser tan infantil y te pondrás a ser responsable?- dijo la chica de cabello castaño, cubierto por un pequeño velo blanco- ya madura!**

**-Porque no maduras tu y te metes en tus propios asuntos?- dijo el chico bastante alterado mientras la chica pasaba con la cabeza muy en alto al lado del chico y con agua control, sacaba agua del pozo y llenaba su canasta- no sabes hacer otra cosa que molestar!**

**-Tal vez no te molestaría si comenzaras a comportarte como el hijo del líder de este pueblo!- exclamó la otra, tan alterada que derramo un poco de agua en el suelo- a menos que comiences a aprender a bajarte los humos de la cabeza y a comportarte, no le veo mucho futuro a nuestro pueblo y a ti mucho menos como su líder!**

**-Ah, si!? Pues tal vez no quiera ser el líder de este pueblo!- gritó Thian Shi mientras la chica se retiraba, pisando tan fuerte que parte del suelo se resquebrajaba a su paso- mujeres…**

**…**

**Esa misma noche, Xue dormía placidamente al menos hasta que escuchó voces en su casa que le despertaron la curiosidad, haciendole levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de su habitación, la cual movió muy lentamente; alcanzó a ver la fornida espalda de su padre, el que era el líder del pueblo hasta que Thian Shi cumpliera la mayoría de edad y que sostenía en su mano, una lámpara de aceite que también iluminaba la cara de una persona que nunca antes había visto cerca del pueblo… y se veía muy extraño.**

**Colocó su cabeza de lado, esperando con esto poder oír algo de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.**

**-… ya le he dicho que no es de mi interés ni el de mi pueblo- decía el padre de Xue con el ceño fruncido… el padre de esta tenía bigote y barba ya canos, muestra de la edad que ya tenía y su rostro severo daba a entender que no cedería nada fácil ante la propuesta del otro personaje, un hombre delgado con expresión de serpiente y una barba afilada cuya cabeza era cubierta por un enorme sombrero marrón y puntiagudo.**

**-Debería… ya sabe que se esta formalizando la creación de nuestras naciones y ustedes los Cephiros, deberían saber a cual bando unirse… y evidentemente el bando mas poderoso es el reino de la tierra…**

**-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en sus estúpidas guerras ni en sus estúpidas decisiones de formar reinos separados- dijo el padre de Xue, enderezandose a todo lo alto que era haciendo retroceder al otro hombrecillo- si ustedes quieren separarse y dejar de convivir pues bien, háganlo, pero nosotros no tomaremos partido en estas estúpidas guerras**

**-No sabe lo que dice!- exclamó el otro hombre, corriendo y mirando hacia atrás furioso- esta firmando la sentencia de muerte de su pueblo!**

**-Si, ya quisiera verlo!- la chica no podía creer lo que veía… en verdad las personas iban a dividirse en cuatro reinos… que les esperaba a ellos, que eran un pueblo muy pequeño?**

**En otro lado, Thian Shi salía del pueblo pateando rocas y murmurando… cómo era posible que se metiera en problemas a cada rato? Miró un poco hacia el pueblo, que se veía hermoso bajo la luz de la luna antes de dar la media vuelta y seguir…**

**Tenía demasiada necesidad de estar solo… era demasiada presión saber que algún día lideraría su pueblo y eso sin tener oportunidad de decidir por su cuenta… como lo odiaba, como odiaba todo eso!**

**Después de un rato, no supo cuanto tiempo habia caminado sumido en sus pensamientos… cuando vió una luz resplandeciente a lo lejos… se acercó lo mas despacio que pudo y pudo ver a tres grupos de personas reunidas, que discutían acaloradamente… se acercó un poco mas…**

**-Nosotros, los que dominamos el agua no tenemos porque soportar sus atrocidades salvajes!**

**-Atrocidades salvajes!? Quienes son los que ahogan a sus enemigos cuando se les pega la gana y nos quitan la pesca a nosotros, que saben que por dominar el fuego no podemos aprovechar los recursos del mar como se debe?... ustedes son los salvajes!**

**-Ustedes deberían encontrar la paz entre ustedes…**

**-Callense cabezas de aire!- gritaron el bando del agua y del fuego cuando los monjes que dominaban el aire, intentaron dar su opinión… los únicos que faltaban eran…**

**-Donde están esos cerdos lodosos de maestros tierra?- dijo un miembro del grupo de los del agua**

**-Dijeron algo como "El que no ayuda, no merece vivir"- respondió un monje de aire, mientras los demás murmuraban y de nuevo volvían a sus peleas…**

**Thian Shi nunca había visto nada como aquello… de repente, de las discusiones pasaron a atacarse con sus poderes, en especial los líderes de aquellos grupos que supuestamente representaban a todos los que opinaban como ellos…**

**Por poco y no golpearon a aquel chico con sus poderes, tuvo que esquivarlos a cada rato mientras la pelea se ponía cada vez peor… entonces, de repente aparecieron los maestros tierra atacando a todos con tal fuerza, que parecía que ganarían la batalla.**

**Nunca los había visto tan furiosos… que había pasado?**

**-Donde se habían metido?- dijo un sujeto, aparentemente también de los de la tribu de la tierra mientras la pelea se hacia cada vez peor; el mismo sujeto delgado que antes estuviera en la aldea, lo miró y sonrio… aparentemente era el líder**

**-Me deshice de aquellos sujetos… si no van a ayudar, no dejaré que nadie mas pueda aprovechar sus poderes… esos malditos Cephiros… si hubieran hecho caso…**

**Thian Shi abrió grande los ojos… SU PUEBLO!**

**Apenas si pudo correr a toda velocidad, mientras por su mente pasaban diversas imágenes… su madre, las personas a su alrededor, Xue… aumento la velocidad mientras cerraba los ojos… no, no era verdad, todo era una pesadilla…**

**Pero no… llegó a la entrada del pueblo y todo estaba cubierto por enormes pedruzcos… camino por entre las ruinas de todos, hasta ver su propia casa… un poco mas allá, una mano blanca le resultó familiar… se acercó y ya ahí, pudo ver medio cuerpo por fuera de las ruinas…**

**Xue… la pequeña Xue… estaba muerta.**

**Thian Shi cayó de rodillas y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras sentía que la ira lo desbordaba… se alejó un poco y levantó las manos, al tiempo que una enorme cantidad de tierra se levantaba con este… las bajó y toda la tierra cubrió el poblado… cerró los ojos… era la mejor sepultura que podría darles a toda la gente que amaba…**

**Después de eso, corrió velozmente usando aire control hasta llegar a donde se encontraban luchando aquellos rivales… maldita guerra…**

**-Hey, quien es ese?**

**En un segundo, el muchacho se había parado en medio de todos y había lanzado sus ataques… un chorro de agua mando lejos a los maestros fuego… una corriente de aire y los maestros tierra se golpeaban unos a otros… una ráfaga de fuego y los maestros agua se tuvieron que agachar a tierra y un temblor y un golpe de terrones, hizo ocultar a los maestros aire…**

**Todos miraban impresionados al chiquillo que en esos momentos, irradiaba un poder sorprendente… estaba furioso…**

**-Ustedes… por la culpa de su estúpida guerra, mi gente ha muerto!- gritó el chico y todos se miraron confundidos hasta dar con los maestros tierra**

**-Si ellos nos hubieran ayudado no hubieran muerto!- exclamó el maestro tierra**

**-Hey! Fueron a pedir ayuda a los Cephiros?- dijo un maestro agua- eso no es justo!**

**-Si!... porque no se nos ocurrió primero…?**

**-SILENCIO!- exclamó Thian Shi haciendo que las personas a su alrededor se quedaran mudas del miedo- ya nadie continuará con esta pelea… si lo que quieren es separarse, entonces, HAGANLO! Pero dejarán de pelar… cada quien tomara el territorio que mas les convenga y ahí se quedarán… si todavía hay personas que quieren hacer amistad con gente de otros pueblos, pueden hacerlo… PERO BASTA DE GUERRAS!**

**-Y quien te puso por lider?- dijo el maestro tierra**

**-A nosotros nos parece muy sabia la decisión de este chico- dijo un nómada aire- si todos estamos de acuerdo en separarnos, no tenemos porque pelear…**

**-A mi me parece bien, solo queremos estar con los nuestros- dijeron los maestros agua**

**-Bien, bien!- gritó el maestro tierra- que se haga lo que el chico dice!**

**-Y… como nos aseguraremos de que la tribu agua no nos atacara?- dijo un maestro fuego**

**-Es verdad!- dijo una maestra aire**

**Thian Shi tomó aire y los miró con una seriedad extraña en un niño de su edad.**

**-Yo me encargaré de ello… si alguien quiere pelear entonces se las tendrá que ver conmigo… queda entendido?**

**Todos asintieron (incluso los maestros tierra que no estaban muy de acuerdo) y firmaron ese pacto… así pasaron 89 años y Thian Shi estaba a punto de morir…**

**-No sé que pasará cuando me toque irme- suspiró el ya anciano Céphiro mirando el horizonte. Un chiquillo de apenas 7 años lo miraba con interés, hasta que el anciano lo miro y le sonrió acariciando su cabeza- pero lo mas probable es que entre todos se maten… al menos todo acabará pronto…**

**-Pero si los espíritus le permiten seguir con vida…**

**-Los espíritus no se interesan en algo tan insignificante como los humanos- dijo Thian Shi levantando de nuevo la mirada…**

**Pero estaba equivocado. Los espíritus habían tomado tan en cuenta el hecho de que él se hubiera tomado el trabajo de evitar mas muertes, que le concedieron la inmortalidad mediante la reencarnación… con la única condición de que nunca, NUNCA, traspasase sus poderes originales a ningun descendiente directo de su sangre…**

**…**

**-Entonces…- Aang miró la bebé en brazos y cerró los ojos- he roto el ciclo… y eso significa…**

**-Si, si, aunque hayas roto las reglas, curiosamente, el ciclo sigue intacto- Roku se rasco la barbilla mirando a Aang con interés, que abrió los ojos y lo miró confundido- pero aún así un precio tenías que pagar… y es que uno de tus bebés iba a nacer como Cephiro… no creímos que los tres fueran a nacer con los mismos poderes… habíamos calculado dos en clase dos…**

**-Los niños… todos son…?**

**-Así es… se supone que mientras nadie se entere de eso no hay problema pero si alguien se entera, querrán matarlos… me entiendes?**

**-Querrían matarlos por ser parte del pueblo que no quiso tomar parte en la guerra- murmuró Aang- como los nomades aire… pero- levantó la mirada y vió a Roku- porqué no los mató a todos? Cuando yo ví lo que esta guerra hizo con mi gente en el templo enloquecí y solo deseaba terminarlos a todos… como pudo él ser tan frío respecto a su familia y pueblo como para perdonarles la vida en un segundo? Solo era un niño como yo!**

**-Es una excelente pregunta- confesó el avatar de la nación del fuego haciendo una mueca antes de ver hacia un lado de forma cansina, rascándose un lado de la cabeza con una mano- yo tampoco entiendo nada de su extraño comportamiento…**

**-Y… como supo lo que paso en verdad?- inquirió Aang observándole de lado- está escrito en algún pergamino?**

**-Jeje, digamos que un amigo me lo dijo- dijo Roku poniendose de pie- me retiro… tenía que contarte esta historia porque es tu deber como avatar conocer tu pasado y protegerlo también… además- Roku miró hacia atrás de Aang y sonrió- creo que alguien quiere verte…**

**Aang miró extrañado al ex avatar y luego volteó hacia unos arbustos que se movieron; y de estos, salió Zuko.**

**-Zuko!- exclamó Aang corriendo hacia él y recargando la cabeza en su pecho**

**-Aang! Que bueno es volver a verte pequeño- dijo el príncipe del fuego abrazando tanto a su pareja como a la bebé y apretandoles contra sí… los había extrañado demasiado- vamos al campamento, tenemos que hablar…**

**-Si…- sonrió Aang, feliz de verle sano y salvo…**

**Ambos se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban los demás, mientras Roku y el avatar mas anciano de la reunion de los avatar, los veían irse.**

**-Estás seguro de que se le puede permitir eso?- dijo Roku**

**-Ah, no lo sé- confesó el mas anciano dejando una expresión graciosamente confusa en el otro- pero, no esta teniendo una vida feliz?... no es algo que se merece ya?**

**Roku miró unos segundos a Aang y luego, sonrió.**

**-Si, tiene razón señor Thian Shi…**

**…**

**TBC**


	12. Antes de la Batalla

**Cap. 12**

**En el campamento donde los hombres de Zuko descansaban de la caminata y la planeación estrategica, Sokka discutía con uno de los capitanes de la nación de fuego sobre los sitios donde comenzarían a atacar.**

**-Pero que no entiende que si empiezan por ese lado, podrían descubrirlos fácilmente y atacarlos primero?**

**-Jovencito, creo que ya tengo los suficientes años en la fuerza como para darme cuenta cuando uno de mis ataques va a dar resultado…**

**-Pues ni aun asi podrían, deje de ser tan cabeza dura y entienda!**

**-Mocoso insolente!**

**-Anciano cabeza dura!**

**Ambos se gruñían mutuamente mientras Zuko y Aang observaban la escena desde la tiendita donde algun tiempo atrás, Aang hubiera tenido a los hijos del principe de la nación del fuego; el pequeño maestro aire reia ante la discusión de los otros.**

**-Jejeje tenía que ser Sokka- dijo con una sonrisa alegre mientras Zuko ponía expresión de entre molestia y preocupación**

**-No me extraña, siendo el quien es…- dijo sin inmutarse ante la mirada curiosa de Aang- después de todo, es un necio… un necio de la tribu agua…**

**-Si lo es- respondio Aang mirando un poco a Zuko para luego, regresar la mirada al par que peleaba y que ahora tenian las narices casi pegadas con los ojos en blanco, casi en deformet- pero sabes? Es gracias a eso que al final, pudimos conocernos… aquella carrera…**

**Zuko entendio sin que el chico terminara y sonriendo un poco lo abrazo por la cintura; Aang suspiró pesadamente antes de mirar con preocupación al principe que tanto amaba.**

**-Y bien?-dijo el niño**

**-Y bien que?**

**-Cuando te enfrentarás a tu padre?... al señor del fuego Ozai?- terminó Aang girandose un poco hacia él y mirandole el rostro; Zuko no puso ninguna expresión, solo miraba hacia hacia el frente… el maestro aire puso una expresión mas preocupada y giró completamente su cuerpo hacia él- Zuko…**

**-No estoy muy seguro pequeño- reconoció el chico moviendo la cabeza- quiza… quiza partamos esta noche…**

**-Es la fecha del duelo al que te reto tu padre?- dijo Aang serio a lo que Zuko cerró los ojos- no puedes enfrentarlo solo…**

**-Es mi deber…**

**-No, no lo es!- exclamó Aang separandose un poco y mirandolo molesto; Zuko solo se giró hacia el- muchas veces incluso yo creí que mi deber era esforzarme hasta lo ilimitado sin pensar en nada mas que el mundo… y no es verdad!... Zuko, tu deber esta aquí… esta con tu familia…- dijo con voz mas baja**

**-Ellos también son mi familia…**

**-Yo creo que dejaron de serlo desde el momento en que deseaban tu muerte- dijo un poco dolido Aang para luego, acercarse a él y agarrarle un brazo- Zuko, tu familia… tu VERDADERA familia somos nosotros… soy yo… y tus hijos… tus hijos te necesitan ahora… por favor…**

**El chico de la cicatriz siguió callado muchos minutos para luego, suspirar profundamente y mirar de nuevo a los ojos a Aang… era tan bello… podía quedarse horas tan solo mirandolo y perderse en esa mirada tan limpia y tan pura…**

**Aun no podía creer que alguna vez le hubiese odiado y culpado por el hecho de que su padre no lo quisiera… era tan absurdo ahora… miró a un lado, donde una rústica cuna daba a entender que ahí era donde dormían los bebés… sus hijos y tal vez algún día, si todo salía bien, herederos al trono… Sus hijos… Aang… Zadira… Huo Ling Hun… Feng Ling Hun… no, no podía abandonarlos, Aang tenía razón, ellos eran su familia ahora, eran su verdadera familia y eran los que le entregaban amor incondicional además de su tío, un amor que no había conocido en años…**

**Un amor que había olvidado desde la desaparición de su madre…**

**Miró de nuevo a Aang antes de cruzar los brazos y cerrar los ojos con expresión de molesta concentración, sabiendo que el chico no perdia de vista ninguno de sus movimientos y expresiones… tuvo que contenerse enormemente para no sonreir ni reir…**

**-Como dije antes es mi deber- dijo lentamente sabiendo que el joven maestro aire de nuevo había vuelto a su expresión molesta- pero… supongo que no me dejarás ir si no vas conmigo… después de todo, es el Avatar quien debe acabar con el señor del fuego Ozai…- dijo abriendo un solo ojo mientras Aang pasaba de su molestia a una sonrisa de felicidad para luego lanzarse y abrazar a su pareja**

**-Si… no te dejaria- dijo Aang sonriendo luminosamente mientras le hundía el rostro en el torso- te amo…**

**-Yo también te amo pequeño- dijo Zuko acariciando su cabeza con cariño mientras sus pensamientos dejaban por un momento la idea de que aun estaban en guerra para concentrarse en el único momento que era ese, para estar con el chico que mas amaba… con su Aang…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Por otro lado, Katara no se daba abasto puesto que los trillizos se habían puesto a llorar fuertemente, mientras la maestra agua hacía todo lo humanamente posible por calentar agua para prepararles una bebida que le daban a ella de pequeña.**

**-Tranquilos nenes, ya mero termino- dijo la chica con tanta prisa que por poco no tropieza con la pequeña Hai Na Ying, que parecía que ya quería dar sus primeros pasitos y se había atravesado en el camino de su tía Katara- Hai, no hagas eso!- exclamó cuando la niña alegremente, había tomado el bolso de si tía y lo zarandeaba riendo de un lado a otro- hay, porque no hay una técnica que ponga a hervir el agua?- se quejó**

**-A ver niños, vean a su tío Iroh- dijo el anciano agachandose para estar a su nivel y los niños dejaron de llorar unos momentos, para prestar atención al señor gracioso que los estaba mirando con una extraña sonrisa… era raro y olía raro- miren, ahhhhhhhh- el tio comenzó a hacer gestos graciosos mientras los bebés veían congelados la escena frente a ellos- ves? Sabía que les gustaría- dijo dirigiéndose a Katara**

**-Muy bien hecho señor- dijo con una sonrisa la maestra agua**

**Pero apenas estaban celebrando su triunfo, los bebés salieron de la catalepsia y comenzaron a llorar mas fuerte que antes y con mas ganas.**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Ambos adultos comenzaron a gritar y a moverse semi congelados en varias direcciones sin saber que hacer, Iroh agarrandose la cabeza con las manos y Katara con los brazos extendidos de un lado a otro, tratando con el agua.**

**-Ah, esto no puede estar pasando, porque no hierve el agua, que debo hacer!?- exclamaba Katara**

**-Porque siguen llorando, ahhh, crei que les daba risa a los niños, ahora que hacemos!?- gritaba Iroh hasta que Katara le pego en la cabeza con uno de esos abanicos gigantes de papel que uno nunca saben donde los esconden **

**-Usted es maestro fuego, porque no me ayuda calentando el agua!?- gritó Katara con los ojos de media luna en blanco y colmillos mientras el tío de Zuko despertaba del chichón en la cabeza y los ojos de espiral para verla y reir torpemente**

**-Es verdad!- dijo con una mano en la nuca mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos y gruñia**

**El tio Iroh puso su pose cerrando los ojos frente al agua de la olla y haciendo la respiración de fuego y el agua se calento al grado que fuera adecuada mas no quemara la boca de los bebés.**

**-Eso fue excelente!- dijo Katara contenta al tiempo que sacaba tres frasquitos donde metió algunos polvos de concentrado de fruta y leche de cabra y los tapaba y los repartía a cada bebito, que la miró con curiosidad mientras al fin, comenzaban a comer y sus estomaguitos dejaban de hacer ruidos- eso es pequeñitos, ya es hora de comer- dijo la chica mientras terminaba**

**Los tres bebitos siguieron comiendo mientras al fin, reinaba la tranquilidad y tanto la chica como el anciano se dejaban caer en el suelo, espalda con espalda respirando profundamente.**

**-Que les ha pasado, porque tan cansados?- dijo Aang mientras llegaba de la mano con Zuko, que los miró desconcertado**

**-Tío, que haces en el suelo?- dijo el joven sin entender mientras su tio le sonreia cansinamente**

**-Debo admitirlo, tus hijos sacaron tus pulmones, debes estar orgulloso de ellos- dijo el anciano con una sonrisita divertida, mientras Zuko acentuaba su expresión de extrañeza y de no entender nada**

**-Lastima que no heredaran la tranquilidad de Aang- dijo Katara haciendo que Zuko soltara una mueca incrédula- que? No crees que Aang sea tranquilo?**

**-Se ve que tu no eres la que se ha enfrentado a él- dijo haciendo que los demás rieran**

**-Tanto lío causaron los bebés?- preguntó Aang acercandose a los pequeñitos que ya tenían expresión de sueño**

**-No, son unos angelitos- dijo Iroh haciendo que Aang y Zuko se miraran con expresión de no creerles nada- y ustedes? Que tanto hacían?**

**-Mejor no preguntar- dijo Katara con malicia a lo que Zuko se sonrojo y Aang comenzó a agitar rapidamente los brazos frente a él**

**-Ah, no, no nada de lo que tu crees!- exclamó nervioso a lo que la chica y el tio rieron**

**-En realidad… estuvimos hablando de lo de la batalla- dijo Zuko caminando hacia Aang y tomandolo de la mano para luego, ver a su tio y a la chica**

**-Que? Siempre si decidiste enfrentarte a tu padre?... al señor del fuego?- exclamo Katara con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el tio de este fruncía un poco el cejo**

**-Zuko, no puedo permitirte que enfrentes solo a tu padre- dijo severo mientras los miraba- no ahora que tienes tres hijos!**

**-Nadie dijo que él lo enfrentaria solo- dijo el maestro aire apretando la mano de su pareja**

**-Vamos a enfrentarlo juntos… esta noche…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TBC**

**N/A.- Como les he mencionado, este fic es viejísimo y he estado solo haciéndole revisiones menores para que sea de más fácil lectura para todos. Antes solía poner al final de cada episodio una respuesta a cada review que me llegaba y pues, haciendo las revisiones me encontré con una sorpresa que no recordaba.**

**Este fic fue ganador en aquel tiempo al Mejor Fanfic de Avatar!**

**Así que pues, deseaba compartirles mi gusto al reencontrar algo así (aunque perdí la imagencita que me enviaron en ese entonces con el cambio de computadora y la pérdida de los discos duros). Muchas gracias nuevamente a SAMY que fue la que me otorgó el premio en ese entonces… y aprovecho para agradecer los actuales reviews que he estado recibiendo, especialmente a Leyva-chan (que siempre me anima a publicar lo que tenga escondido xD), Fenrir Kholer, Valery Vampire, Jezebeth y Subaru Namikaze (en slasheaven)**

**Les estoy INMENSAMENTE agradecida por todo su apoyo y animos… y espero que esta historia continue siendo de su agrado hasta el final**

**~Ayumi Von Tesla**


End file.
